Dark Past
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee has lost her memory after mysterious circumstances. She now lives with her adopted brothers and sister after her adopted parents died in a tragic accident. But while in school she comes across some strangers who may hold the key to her past.
1. LIFE SUCKS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: This story does not belong to me. I have permissiom from the original author Taurus Pixie to share it with my lovely readers. I hope you love it as much as I do. **

**CHAPTER ONE-LIFE SUCKS**

"Ness, wake up!" My stupid annoying older adoptive brother Martin yelled at me pulling my covers off me.

I groaned. "Five more minutes. Go away" I mumbled groggily.

"No. It's your first day of your junior year and my first day of my senior year and I'm not going to let my miserable, kill joy of a little sister spoil it for me." He exclaimed before walking out of my room. Grrr I hated school. The only subjects I even did remotely well in was art, music and languages; mainly because I was already fluent in Russian, Chinese and Spanish. Right now I'm learning French. All my teachers treat me like I'm a stupid little three year old that needs counselling or something. Maybe I did. I mean I don't know who the hell I am or where I came from. All I remember is waking up in this hospital like room and after that it's all a blur. Next thing I remember is spending most of my childhood in China and Peru with my adopted siblings and parents before moving up here to Alaska when I was thirteen.

I finally dragged myself out of bed and made my way downstairs.

"Morning Nessie." My fourteen year old sister Samantha greeted me chewing on a mouthful of toast spewing crumbs everywhere. Gross. Doesn't she have any dignity?

I just nodded my head in her direction and she just sighed in response. Did everyone really think I was insecure? The dull kitchen seemed to absorb my mood as I fixed myself some cereal. The house seemed quiet without Jack. Jack was the eldest out of me Martin and Sammy. He was just eighteen when our adoptive parents died in the so called 'accident'. They were found in their car at the bottom of the lake just outside of town. The police claimed it was an accident but if you ask me I've been through enough crap in my life to think it wasn't just an accident. So after that we were left in Jacks care when I was just fifteen. He's left for collage now and we probably won't see him again until the end of the semester. I missed him. We were always as thick as thieves as children and he always stuck up for me at school and helped me when I fell and he was the first person I remember after leaving the 'hospital' in the far north of Svalbard. I never really knew what I was doing there. I just knew they used to run these random tests on me. Why? I don't know but I keep trying to find out but all the documents and stuff just lead me to a dead end all the time so I just gave up.

After doing my morning routine Martin was driving us to school. The ride was quiet until we arrived at school when I saw the school bitch Britney sneering at me. I groaned as I got out of the car wondering what she could possibly say to me on this most crappy of all Monday mornings. Just as I glared at her she giggled and walked off. As I headed inside of school out of the corner of my eye I noticed a few of the new students getting out of their cars; obviously that new Dr. Cullen's kids. Everyone was talking about them. I sighed as they all stared at me. Probably thinking 'who is that freak?' Because that's what everyone thinks. But the way they were looking at me…it was like they knew me. I don't know how because I have never met them in my life. I just shrugged it off and followed Martin into the school building with their eyes burning into the back of my head. Really? Could they be anymore obvious? The tall lanky, bronze haired boy suddenly laughed out of nowhere. Cool, somebody who is finally weirder than me I thought as he kept laughing while the others stared at him in curiosity and annoyance on their beautiful features. I glared at nothing as I stomped through the main entrance totally unready to start this stupid, worthless day. God my life sucks.

**Please Review **


	2. Food Fight

** CHAPTER TWO-FOOD FIGHT!**

I gazed out of the window not really paying attention to what my music teacher Miss Ford was saying. I could already play the piano, guitar and violin so why was I here again? It turned out two of the new kids were in this class; the bronze haired boy who laughs for no reason and the tall blonde haired girl who's eyes every now and then would flicker to where I was sat. I sat there in the corner of the twiddling with my fingers thinking about things I could draw in my sketch book when I got home.

"Renesmee! What did I just say?" Miss Ford shouted at me. Gee what was her problem?

"Umm that we can give up and go home?" I asked sarcastically.

Miss Ford sighed. "Don't you still attend those sessions with the principle?"

"Yes Miss." I had to attend these so called sessions every week with the principle to help with my grade and behavioural issues in school because basically after my parents died I just stopped caring.

"Hum… I believe I have something that could benefit you Renesmee." Miss Ford said.

"What?" I asked cautiously but generally curious as to what she had to offer me. Everyone's eyes in the class were flicking back and forth between me and my pathetic music teacher. It almost looked funny.

"I want you to write me a song once a week that will be due in every Friday. This way you may be able to release some of your anger and depression, but nothing inappropriate is to be written." Miss Ford replied.

"WHAT!" You can't be serious? That's not fair!" I yelled my eyes wide and my mouth hung open at what I had to do every single week. I had better things to do in MY spare time.

Everyone in the class was smirking at me. I was glad they find it funny. They had no idea what it was like to be in my shoes. They were all so lucky I thought with tears trying to build up in my eyes although I tried to blink them back. They had normal lives; Moms and dads who cared about them and loved them and people to talk to with no worries at all. I envied them so much it hurt. The bronze haired boy turned around and gave me a sympathetic look as if he wanted to wrapped his arms around me and shield me from everything. Freak. Or maybe I was the freak and was just being paranoid.

The bell rang for lunch and I couldn't be any more relieved to finally have a break. I was putting my stuff in my locker when Britney came and stood next to me. I just looked at her with a bored blank expression trying to murder her with my eyes. She just smirked in response.

"What do you want?" I almost snarled at her. This just seemed to amuse her more. She just liked to feed off my pain and misery.

"Hi Loch Ness I was just checking that you got my invitation to my seventeenth birthday party." She asked in that annoying high pitched voice that drove me mad.

"Oh those things…you know I heard they were filling bins and blocking toilets in the school. Such a shame to waste paper." I faked a disappointed expression before continuing." But I mean who likes fakes like you?"

I could hear laughing and people going 'ooo' in the distance. But I could easily pick out six bell like laughs in the distance. Britney's dirty green eyes flashed in anger before looking at the crowed we were drawing.

"You will pay for that" She hissed before flicking her dyed blonde hair over her shoulder and walking to the cafeteria. I groaned as I slammed my locker and then kicked it leaving a slight dent in it. Wow I never knew I was that strong but why did I always have to make things worse? It's not fair!

I stared to make my way towards the cafeteria to buy my lunch. My best friend Melanie caught up to me then.

"Wow Ness that was awesome, you totally whooped her oversized ass" She shrieked.

"Hardly" I mumbled

Melanie sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"Miss Ford said I have to right a song every week to 'release my anger'." I said sarcastically, quoting with my fingers.

Melanie laughed. "That's all?" She asked. "Don't worry. Start it this lunchtime that way we can all pitch in and help."

"Thanks."

We all sat down at our usual table with my other friends Eric, Emma, Stella, Caroline, Jason and now we had my sister Sammy and her best friend Lauren joining us. Martin was sat with is usual group across the cafeteria. He was one of the most popular kids in school and even dated Britney for a short period of time but I told him the way she treated me and then he didn't hesitate in dumping her. He said she was a bit clingy anyway.

A few tables away from him I noticed the two people who were in my music class sitting with the other new students. The other two girls both had dark hair but the taller ones hair was longer and the other had short spiky hair. The other three boys were all quite muscular. One had honey blonde hair while the other two had black hair. One of them had well tanned skin and stood out from the rest of them and also he was the only one who didn't have gold eyes and was clearly the tallest. Gold eyes? Something about them looked familiar. Again I saw the bronze haired kid start to smile and hope flashed in his eyes. I swear he has a mental problem.

"So Ness." Emma said pulling me out of my gold eye obsessed daydream."Mel here tells me you have to write a song every week." I just shuddered. "That sucks."

"Yeah, I guess I better get started." I said lamely. The others started to have their own conversations. I over heard that the new kids were called Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Jacob. Apparently they were keen to talk to all my friends yet they didn't seem to make contact with anyone else. Weird.

I started to think of how to start my song and let my feelings take over to be able to put it on paper when suddenly everyone on my table froze and were glaring at something behind me. I turned around and saw none other than Britney glaring at me. As other people began to notice what was probably about to happen the cafeteria went quiet. Out of the corner of me the new kids were looking at me with worried expressions. Especially the tanned one.

"Renesmee how could you?" Britney asked sarcastically.

"How could I what?" I spat back.

Britney smiled innocently at me fanning herself with a piece of paper before showing it to me. It read:

Hey Brit

Don't you think that our principle should be fired? Because he never found out about that fight I was in so he is obviously crap at his job. I am so going to get that bastard fired so we can do what we want. You in Brits?

Kisses Renesmee xxx

P.S. Tell the others I saw him touch his balls.

All I could see was red as I tried to snatch the note off her but she just yanked her hand away.

"Gee I'm sure that he wouldn't mind seeing it would he you slut." She then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I bet your parents are glad to be dead. I know I would be just looking at your ugly face."

That was it. I picked up Eric's cake off his tray and shoved it in her face. Others gasped as Britney screamed with frosting streaming down her face. She grabbed Emma's cake before throwing it in my direction. I ducked just in time and it hit one of her friends in the face. Everyone laughed shouting 'food fight'. The whole cafeteria had food flying everywhere and kids were screaming picking up the first piece of food they could find before throwing it at some random person.

Everyone was covered from head to toe in food when the teachers came in to intervene. Everyone immediately went quiet.

"What's going on! Who started this!" The principle shouted. No one said anything until Britney walked up to him pretending to sob. She looked pathetic.

"It was Renesmee sir. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me." She sobbed.

Oh give me a break!

"Renesmee! With me now!" He motioned his finger for me to follow him. Uh oh. He did not look happy at all. I groaned loudly as I followed him towards his office to await my fait. What else could possibly go wrong today?

**Please Review**


	3. Bella

**CHAPTER THREE- BELLA**

"This is completely unacceptable behaviour Renesmee!" The principle shouted at me. I didn't answer just staring at the pile of papers on his desk.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" He said with his face turned into a strange shade of red. I just shrugged.

"That next time I'm going to throw more than just cake at her." Hell I pictured myself shooting the bitch. The world would be a better place without her. Why waste fine oxygen?

Principle Morgan sighed. "Renesmee, you know if anything is ever bothering you that we are here for you. What happened to your parents was horrible and I can't imagine what you're going through but would they really want you to just become a hollow shell. Don't you care?"

I glared at him. "Don't tell me what my parents will and will not want!" I snapped at him.

Just then the door opened and someone walked in and sat down in the waiting area in the corner of Mr. Morgan's large office. I didn't pay attention. I just glared and practically bore holes in the small American flag he had sticking up on his desk. I preferred it when my mother would home school us in China. How we would build paper dragons and make every lesson into a fun game. Why did they have to die?

"I'm sorry but what you did in the cafeteria today was unacceptable." He said scowling at me. Since when did he care?

"Excuse me?" A bell like voice said from the corner, "Renesmee here was not the one who started the fight. Britney was provoking her in a very cruel way and if you asked me she deserved what she got." I turned around and saw one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had long straight dark brown hair and those strange golden eyes. She turned her head to look at me and smiled sweetly. Something about the way she smiled at me reminded me of a motherly affection. It made me ache for my own mother.

"Ah, Isabella Cullen." The principle greeted her before turning to me. "Is this true?" He asked me.

I nodded my head slightly embarrassed to admit what Britney would do to me. One time she locked me in a closet in school all day which I then I got into trouble for saying I was 'ditching school'. But that's still not the worst of it.

"Okay. I understand now and I will speak with Britney. But Renesmee you still broke the rules and will still have to punish you."

"Yeah whatever, don't get all dramatic just hit me." I said bored.

"I will have a meeting with you now everyday of the week until you settle down."

I groaned. I would rather have detention than spend thirty minutes with him everyday talking about my feelings and how my grades are still not improving. If they really want to help then they should just shut the hell up and let me deal with my pain on my own. Suffer in silence.

"Did you need anything Isabella?" Principle Morgan asked politely.

"I just needed you to sign this slip for me sir." Isabella replied. Hmm. I was beginning to wonder if I knew her from somewhere but shrugged the feeling away.

Principle Morgan signed the slip and dismissed us both. We walked out together and I stopped taking a deep breath and leaning against he bright yellow walls of the corridor.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked. Worry coating her beautiful voice. She was actually generally concerned for me and not paid to be like the crap teachers at this sad excuse for a school.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied when I was not fine at all. I was dreading what Britney would do to me next. What would it be next time? Burn me? Run me over? A knife in my neck? I knew she could probably be capable of all those things. Although she did burn me once on the arm with a hot soup spoon. I still had the scar from that. But I guess I still needed to thank Isabella for it. No one has ever really stuck up for me like that before. My friends and brother would occasionally step in but they didn't know the half of what went on.

"Thank you Isabella. For what you said in there." I said sincerely keeping my eyes on the ground. Too embarrassed to make eye contact with her.

"No problem. But call me mo- errr Bella." She said.

I smiled timidly. "Thanks again Bella."

She smiled widely back. It was very comforting. "You know the only reason she picks on you is because you're better than her and you are the only one to stick up for yourself?" She asked. I just shrugged. "Well if you ever need someone to talk too other than a teacher all the time just know that I'm here. Plus I'm a good listener." She added with a bell like laugh. I beamed at her.

"Well see you later then." I said. "I'm late for Art."

"Bye then." Bella seemed reluctant to walk away but she did and I went the opposite way towards art. Today is really weird. I arrived to art fifteen minutes late and everyone in the class stared at me and I flushed a deep red. Britney just smirked at me.

"Glad you could join us at last Renesmee." The teacher said without looking at me. I just looked down and made my way to my seat. I noticed two new kids were in this class with me too. God! Were they following me or something? They were everywhere I looked! My desk wasn't too far from theirs either. This time it was the tall tanned one and the short girl with spiky black hair. Mr. Booth wrote our work on the bored. We had to draw our favourite memory. I knew exactly what to draw. My favourite place in Peru. A huge meadow with wild flowers in bloom all year around and thick green grass. Butterflies would fly about collecting pollen and birds would sing the most beautiful songs. Me and Martin had come across it one day after moving there. I was ten and we were out exploring when we found it. It was our families special place there and we would sit and have picnics and play games of hide and seek and climb trees all day long. There was a little pond there to with lily pads and fish and sometimes even frogs. I was so sad when I had to leave it but mom and dad promised that we would return to it. Of course fait had other ideas when they died and so I haven't been back there for years.

I was so deep in my drawing that it took me a while to notice that Britney was being led out of the room by principle Morgan. She was in for it now. But more importantly so was I when she saw me again. I shuddered at the thought.

" Hi, do you have any red I could borrow?" A deep husky voice asked bringing me out of my on the verge of a panic attack thoughts.

I looked up at the boy who asked me and he was quite handsome. It was that tanned dude that hung around with the Cullens. He looked native American.

"Sure." I said politely handing him my red. I noticed the small dark haired girl looking over at him. Or was it me? I wasn't sure.

"Thanks. I'm Jacob by the way." He added.

I went back to my drawing. "Renesmee." I said.

"Are you ok?" He asked sounding worried. What was this? If I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that I would be a billionaire.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be." I asked cautiously.

He just shrugged. It didn't seem like he wanted to leave my side but he did anyway. Did I really look that fragile? I should probably wear a sign on my head that said 'BEWARE OF THE FREAK!'

The rest of the day dragged so much. Mainly because I was trying to avoid Britney. Maybe she slowed time down just to wind me up after all I'm sure she would if she could.

The final bell finally rang and I sprang out of school, pushing through the double doors. Martin was already in the drivers' seat as I practically leaped head first into the car.

"WOAH! Slow down there whirlwind at this rate I will have no car left." He joked nudging me with his shoulder with I finally righted myself. I laughed.

"Just glad to be out of that hell hole." I replied innocently. He laughed as he started the engine while Sammy got in the backseat. I was aware of the Cullen bunch keeping a beady eye on us the whole time. Okay I know I'm not normal but do they have to freaking stare?

Martin zoomed down the highway and we pulled up outside our house. Our house wasn't too big or too small. Just average and I loved it. I dashed upstairs straight to my room and dumped my bag on my bed. I sat at my desk with pen and paper ready to start writing a song. I sat there for a long time trying to think of something but nothing came to mind. I got up and started pacing my bedroom raking my brain for some sort of inspiration. But nothing came.

I opened my window. Maybe some fresh autumn air will help me think so I climbed out of my window and into the tree that grew next to my window and just sat on the highest branch. I had always been a good climber except I've lost count of how many broken bones I have had over the years from falling out of trees. Although they always healed in a week which people found really strange. I could never figure out why. Okay so I break the weird scale both mentally and physically. I mean honestly I think an alien from planet Mars could fit in better than I could. I sighed deeply as I gazed into the small forest that surrounded our street.

I twig snapping caught my attention as I focused my eyes deeper into the forest. I gasped as a saw a quick flash of russet fur then nothing else. It was probably just an animal I told myself. God I need to stop reading science fiction comics from my brother.

I ran my tongue over my front teeth which apparently were a lot shaper than the average tooth. So I was what a vampire. I dismissed the idea. Vampires don't exist.

I climbed down from the tree and back into my room. It was getting pretty late and I had school in the morning. Maybe a good night's sleep will help me think of a song for Friday. I got ready for bed as I was still trying to think of an opening line for my song. Ugh this was harder than I thought. I just kept coming up blank. I sighed as I got into bed and pulled the covers over me and snuggled up under them. I let my eyes shut as a drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Please Review**


	4. The Plan

**CHAPTER FOUR-THE PLAN**

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW.**

My family paced around the large dining room. It was mainly used for family meetings. Though one member of our family was still not attending as she hadn't been for the past twelve years when she was snatched so easily from us when she was only one year old yet physically five at the time. Now we had found my daughter alive and well after so long and she didn't even remember us. I closed my eyes trying to tune out the stressed thoughts around me. My little girl was now grown up and didn't even get to see it happen. What kind of father am I if I couldn't reach my daughter in time the day she disappeared without a trace? Our first instinct was to point our fingers at the Volturi but after us and the wolves broke into their castle they were found to be innocent. Aro even sent some of his guard out to help us search but it was a waste of time and in the end even they gave up. Yet now we have found her here in Alaska. We had only come here to visit Tanya and the others when Emmett came across her sent in town so we enrolled in the same high school in our plans to take her back home with us but we found she had no memory of us.

"We need to tell her!" Jacob shouted for the sixth time today slamming his fist down on the table.

"Calm yourself Jacob." Jasper said sending a wave of calm toward him with his unique gift.

"If we tell her we will only frighten the poor girl." Esme stepped in.

"Esme is right." I added. "Renesmee has just lost her previous parents and if we turn up out of the blue and claim we are her real family how do you think she will react?"

"I just won't my baby back." Bella whimpered. "It was killing me speaking to her today. She didn't even know who I was." Her voice was rising in pitch at the end. I walked over to her and took her in my arms as she sobbed without tears.

"But there is hope."I chimed in. Everyone turned to look at me curiously . "I have been paying close attention to her mind-which is quite entertaining I might add-and she seemed to find us familiar in the back of her mind. Obviously whoever took her messed with her memory. If we could just get to know her, earn her trust then maybe we can reawaken those old memories."

Then everyone's eyes were shining with hope just as mine were.

"But wait." Rosalie said with a thoughtful expression. "We can't just expect her to drop her current family, I mean as much as I want my beloved niece back It still wouldn't be right."

"I was keeping watch on her last night. She seems pretty close with them all and also it seems they are all each other have." Jacob said.

"This is going to be hard." Carlisle whispered then looked towards Bella still wrapped tightly n my arms. "Bella, you're her mother maybe you should be the one to earn her confidence." Bella nodded once.

"If it gets my little girl back." She now looked incredibly determined standing at the side of me. I smiled down at her and she returned it. Now to set our plan in motion. This could take could take some time.

THE NEXT MORNING.

We all sat in our car as we watched Ness and her siblings arrive into the school grounds. Reading her min I could tell she was worried about today.

_Why do I have to be so unlucky and get stuck with this sad excuse of a life. _She was thinking. If only she knew she had a real family that cared so much for her. I just wanted to jump out of the car and sweep her up in my arms and tell her everything was okay. Jacob was thinking along the same lines. I assumed Bella was too because she had her shield around her mind so I wasn't one hundred percent sure. Renesmee followed her older brother Martin into the school building his thoughts were cheery hat we only had half a day of school due to repairs going on in the afternoon. Her sister Samantha was daydreaming about baking cakes for her birthday that was soon coming up and Ness was thinking about a piano tune she was learning at the minute. This made me smile. My little girl still had it.

We got out of our cars and made our way into the school building closely behind them. Bella moved forward behind Renesmee and went straight at her job. I kept a close eye on her mind. She was a little shocked that Bella came and talked to her but seemed okay with it. Bella was actually doing a rather good job. I went to my first Math lesson and Bella had to leave Ness to go to her lesson I still kept tabs on her mind throughout the lesson. I didn't really need to pay attention to what the teacher was saying seen as I knew it all already.

Throughout the morning we all kept a close watch on Renesmee who was trying to avoid that Britney girl all morning. Her attempts were funny as she would zoom in and out of people or jump behind them or hide behind a locker in the toilets until the girl passed by. I wanted to kill the stupid teenage girl for laying a finger on my daughter and everyone in my family was thinking the same thing.

The morning ended and everyone was now making their way to their cars. Although Ness walked right passed hers and began walking down the road. Bella began to follow but I stopped her.

"Don't worry. I've got this." I said before kissing her forehead, nodding to my family and Jacob and ran at vampire speed a safe distance away from her. Ah now I understood. She was going to visit her parents' graves. When she arrived she started straightening the flowers out and sat there in silence staring at the headstone. I single tear rolled down her cheek after a minute. She was thinking about how they died. Hmm… so their car plunged into the lake and they drowned. If only it was me and Bella that raised her and not them. She knew they weren't her real parents but she was still close to them. None of her siblings were related; they were all adopted.

I leaned back in the shrub I was hidden in thinking if I had done more that day. If I had gone with Bella, Nessie and Jacob hunting that day then none of this would be happening. This was all my fault. She should be with us right now, happy and where he belonged.

FLASHBACK-22nd November 2007

My wife Bella and our daughter Ness were ready to go hunting. Jacob was tagging along with them of course. Ness loved the challenges he set for her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Edward." Bella asked.

"You're not coming Daddy?" Renesmee asked from Jacob's arms who had her tightly secure against his chest.

"No he isn't." Emmett answered for me. "First game of the season and we can't miss it. Oh and Renesmee don't forget how I told you to attack a bear." He added with a dimpled grin.

Renesmee smiled and nodded. I snarled at Emmett.

"She is going nowhere near a bear!" I growled at him. He just laughed at my response.

"Overprotective father much Eddie boy. Quit worrying. She is half vampire."

"That's my point only half. The other half is human." I hissed.

Renesmee scowled adorably; she hated being stuck in the middle. I thought she was perfect the way she was. The human side came from Bella and it is what made her so unique and beautiful.

"No bears." Bella said sternly to Ness. Jacob nodded in agreement. Renesmee let out a defeated sigh and curled further into Jacob's chest.

"What are we waiting for then." Jacob said cheerfully to brighten the mood for Ness.

Bella and Jacob ran out of the house with Ness. I turned my attention to the TV, trying to pay attention. But after half an hour I decided to help Rosalie in the garage. She was currently giving me Volvo a tune up.

"Hello Edward." She greeted me.

"How's it going?" I asked.

But her answer was cut off by a painful heartbroken howl. Jacob's howl. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Rose and I looked at each other with horror plastered on our never changing faces. I began to run into the forest at my full vampire speed; the other members of my family behind me.

"RENESMEE!" Bella was screaming out. I could hear Jacob's thoughts while he was running around the area frantically looking for her. His thoughts were nothing but panic stricken. She was gone.

"BELLA!" I called out. Her head quickly turned around to look at me. Her eyes were dead and if she could cry I was sure she would be in tears.

"She's gone. She just went behind some trees and vanished without a trace." She sobbed as a wrapped my arms around her.

"Ssh." I cooed to her. "We will find find her. I swear to you" I vowed. She looked up at me a nodded.

We looked everywhere. Jacob got the whole pack involved to find his missing imprint but there was no trace of her anywhere. Her scent was completely gone and I couldn't hear her thoughts anywhere nearby. We were searching for hours never getting tired; never giving up. This was my entire fault. If I had just gone with them I could have prevented all of this from happening! I had to find her! My beloved daughter. Our little miracle. Everyone's thoughts were focused on one thing: finding Renesmee. Whoever took her was going to die; slowly and painfully which I would make sure of.

She had been gone for two days and we were still looking leaving no rock unturned. Yet there was still no sign of her. We were looking all over the US for her until I broke down and sobbed tearlessly. This was all my fault! My baby girl was gone because of me. Why must you torment me so cruel fait. Why her? Wasn't the Volturi punishment enough? The Volturi. My first guess it was them. I got up and started running my way to Italy with my thoughts only focused on finding my daughter. I was going to get her back and anyone who stood in my way would die. But still she was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone!

**Please Review**


	5. Brittany's Revenge

**CHAPTER FIVE- BRITNEY'S REVENGE**

I walked out of yet another detention from French with Mrs Clements. Evidently looking up swear words in the French dictionary is not appropriate. Who cares what she thinks anyway? It gave me and Emma a good laugh. I was carrying a huge pile of books out to put in the storage room just down the hall when Britney walked past me and purposely walked into me knocking me to the floor and sending books scattering everywhere.

"Watch where you're going you whore!" She shouted at me before sharing a giggle with her gang that followed her around like sheep. I just sat there staring at the books on the floor before sighing and picking them up. Britney had walked down the hall but still kept a watchful eye on me. I was about to pick up the final book when a large tanned hand reached out and grabbed it before me. I looked up at the man who handed it to me with a polite smile. It was that Native American dude from art class. Jacob I thought his name was.

"Thank you." I said simply taking it from him and got back up and walked down the corridor. He followed me much to Britney's displeasure; she has had eyes for Jacob ever since he arrived and I could visualise the evils she was giving me.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

"No thanks." I answered. When will these people leave me alone? What made me so special? Despite my protests he opened the door for m and took the books from me placing them on the correct shelf.

"I said I didn't need your help." I protested.

"Well too bad that I chose to ignore you." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and began walking down the corridor to the cafeteria. That was when Britney stepped in front of me; her eyes on Jacob behind me.

"Oh Jakey." Jakey? Ugh how low can this girl go? "You can do so much better than this slag." She said batting her eyelashes at him. Jacob just glared at her. At least it didn't seem like he was going to fall under her pathetic influences and innocent façade.

"I think you'll find you're the slag in this scenario. I mean seriously you haven't even stuck your hair extensions in properly." I threw back at her. She glared at me as she slowly reached a hand up to check her hair while all drooling at Jacob. I don't know why but I suddenly got a bit protective over him.

"Too bad you didn't drown that day Loch Ness after all I'm sure your parents only killed themselves to get away from you." She spat at me. I have had it with this girl. I glared at her as people started to gather around us anticipating a fight. Well I now intended to be the better person.

"So Jacob do you won't to go out with me sometime?" She asked in that annoying high voice that drove me to the edge of insanity.

"No thanks." Jacob answered without hesitation. Good for him. This shocked Britney.

"What?" she asked. A few people started whispering in the crowd. I noticed the Cullens were a part of it.

"You heard me" Jacob replied crossing his arms over his large chest. Seriously this guy looked twenty five rather than seventeen because he was a huge six foot seven totally dwarfing me at only five foot five.

Britney turned red and began to glare at Jacob. "No? NO? The nerve of you! No one says no to me!" She half shrieked. I giggle and she glared at me.

"It's her isn't it?" She shouted pointing at me. My smile dropped. What was she on about? "You two have a thing for each other don't you?" How dare she?

""We do not!" I said getting defensive. Me and Jacob didn't even know each other.

She didn't listen to me. "Jakey, why are you doing this to me? She is so plain. She drove her parents to kill themselves." Okay she is really pushing her luck now. One more smart ass come back like that and I was sure I was going to lose it.

"Don't call me Jakey!" Jacob snapped. He began to shake slightly. Did this guy have anger issues?

"Please Jakey?" She said pouting. "I know I can show you a fun time." Omg. Was she actually begging?

"I said no!" Jacob's trembling got a little worse.

She turned to me while still speaking to Jacob. "I wouldn't get too close to Loch Ness if I were you. She always manages to get them killed."

THAT'S IT! I yanked her hair extensions out throwing them on the floor. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at them. Again the crowd around us gasped as I punched her straight in the nose knocking her to the floor. I shrieked uncontrollably as I charged at her again and this time Jacob's arms locked around my waist holding me back. All I could see was red as Britney sobbed on the floor begging for sympathy. A wave of calm flooded through me out of nowhere and I fell limp in Jacob's arms. My actions caught up with me as I began to cry. Great now what? I was probably going to be expelled now and I was just humiliated in front of everyone. Jacob continued to hold me as some people in the crowed laughed and cheered whilst others backed away from the scene.

Britney took her hand off her nose which I then realised was a mess and covered in blood. I looked at my hand which was still balled up into a fist and was covered in blood. The look of it set my throat on fire. What the hell? Jacob realised his arms from around me so I turned to see why. Principle Morgan was stood there glaring at me with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot impatiently. Tears still fell down my face as I stared back at him. He didn't say anything as he pointed in the direction of his office before helping Britney up. I walked towards his office still sobbing quietly at what I had done. I wasn't a violent person and I didn't even think I punched her that hard. What was happening to me? Where had all of this extra strength come from?

I sat down on a chair outside his office. A few seconds later Principle Morgan led a rather traumatized Britney passed. I sat there for what felt like hours and I could here people walking passed talking about the fight. It turned out Britney had been spreading horrible rumours about and some were so sick that no normal human could have come up with. I felt so alone. I felt like dirt. It wasn't until now that I realised how bad my problems have become. It wasn't until now that I realised that I needed help and I was terrified. I began to shake when I thought about all of the things Britney could be saying about me.

It was then that Jacob walked passed.

"Ness are you okay?" He asked kneeling down in front of me.

"No!" I began sobbing again. "I'm so scared."

Jacob hugged me tightly. He was so sweet. I didn't even know him and he has been so much help and I immediately felt calmer in his presence. I haven't been so upset since I found out my parents had died and Britney bringing it up like that brought it all back to me.

**FLASHBACK.**

Me and Emma were sat together in our sophomore English class throwing notes at each other and just being silly. We laughed together making fun of every line of Romeo and Juliet that we were reading. I mean honestly the thing made no sense.

"Hey Ness? Are you coming to my sleepover tonight?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I should be. Mom and dad are going out for a meal tonight so Jack will be babysitting us for most of the night anyway." I answered.

"Great!" Emma replied.

At that moment principle Morgan entered the room with a worried look on his face. The class went silent as we looked at him curiously.

"Renesmee Parkinson?" He asked.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

He sighed. "I need to speak with you."

My stomach dropped and I knew instantly that I wasn't going to like this news. I mean I never get into trouble and my grades were perfect. I followed him into his office and saw my two older brothers Jack and Martin sat in two of the three chairs in there. Principle Morgan sat at his desk with a rather glum expression on his face. He rested his chin on his hands as he stared intently at us.

"There is no easier way to say this children but…" He paused. "Your parents were involved in a horrific accident." I froze. Was he joking? Please tell me he was joking? Jack looked speechless.

"What?" Martin asked.

"Your parents were involved in an accident. Their car drove into the lake just outside of town. When the ambulance and police crew got there it was too late. They were pronounced dead on the scene." The principle said. "I'm so sorry."

I gasped and placed my hand on my mouth. Tear flowed freely down my face as I processed this information. My parents were gone and the last thing I said to them was 'have a good time tonight.' My brothers just sat there in silence. Something inside me snapped that day. I felt numb and I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"Ness. Nessie!" Jacob said bringing me back to the present. Woah a flashback. Was that normal? Maybe I really did need help.

"Sorry I just…never mind." I replied. Jacob sighed and sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"You know I lost my mother in a car accident. I'm not going to say sorry because I know it doesn't help but just know if you ever want to talk about it I'm here and I know what you are going through." He said. "Don't worry. I have your back in this." Jacob seemed like a really nice boy and seemed easy to talk to. Maybe I should come to him for advice every now and then.

Bella walked up to us then. She put her cold hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked sounding really worried.

"No." I replied. "I have finally gone insane an now I'm going to be expelled!"

As if on cue the principle came out of his office followed by Britney with a bandage on her nose. She grinned evilly at me as she walked past. Oh no. What has she told him now?

"Renesmee may I speak with you?" He asked impatiently. I sighed wiping my face with the sleeve of my shirt. It was obvious what was going to happen and Bella could see it too.

"Principle Morgan, please?" Bella begged. Why were these people helping me so much? "Britney was provoking her and saying horrible things about her parents. Ness is not to blame here."

"I'm sorry Isabella but this has nothing to do with you. The evidence is clear on Britney's face what had happened and I must take appropriate action for this situation." He said. "Renesmee in here now." But I couldn't move. My feet were glued to the floor.

"Sir, please? Give her another chance. Renesmee is vulnerable. She needs help not punishment." Bella continued to press on. Did she really care so much for me?

Principle Morgan looked like he was fighting a battle with himself as he looked at me. "Very well then I'll give you another chance Ness but you must get help with your anger issues and depression problems and I expect an improvement."

All three of us let out a sigh of relief.

"Sir my father is a doctor and he would be more than happy to help and I could sort it all out for her." Bella added.

"Dr. Cullen? Ah yes he will be perfect to help her." He turned to me. "You are lucky to have a friend that cares so much about you." I nodded my head not trusting my voice. He walked back into his office. I spun around and grabbed Bella into a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I said sincerely. She seemed socked at first but some relaxed into my embrace hugging me back.

"Your welcome." She replied.

"Aw group hug." Jacob said. Trust him to brighten the mood. "We make a pretty good team don't we?

Me and Bella laughed as Jacobs arms wrapped around us both before realising us. I let Bella go and she did the same. Things were going to get better and I was going to make sure of it. With my new friends by my side I was going to turn my life around. Screw Britney.

**Please Review**


	6. Dr Carlisle

**CHAPTER SIX- DR. CARLISLE**

"Renesmee?" The receptionist asked. I sighed and Jacob squeezed my hand. My brother and sister weren't happy about me punching Britney and the fact I had to see a doctor about my behaviour. Bella had sorted everything out for me and I was to see Dr. Cullen every Saturday morning. Jacob and Bella tagged along first time for support and seen as he was their adoptive father it made me more relaxed.

I got up from my seat in the waiting room and walked into a very formal room. There were a few couches against the walls with plants and a desk with leather chair. Bella and Jacob followed me into the room shutting the door behind them. Dr. Cullen was sat at his desk reading some medical journals but then looked up at me and smiled at me politely.

"Good morning Renesmee. How are you?" He began.

I just shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Won't you have a seat?" He asked gesturing to the couch behind me. I sat down and said nothing waiting for him to start lecturing me. Isn't that what these people did? Bella and Jacob sat by me.

"Okay Renesmee my name is Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle if you wish." He said.

I gave him a small smile.

"Anyway now you punched a girl at school. Can you tell me way you did that?" he asked.

I shrugged again. "She was pushing my buttons and I just saw red."

He made some notes before he continued. "Can you tell me about your family?" Why did he need to know this?

"Erm… I was adopted along with my brothers and sister. I spent most of my time growing up in China and Peru and then I moved here." I answered.

"And what of your parents." He asked. I flinched at that.

"Well they were called Violet and Peter and they were lovely people. We were all very close." I trailed off. Talking about them hurt.

"Can you remember your real parents?" He asked expectantly.

I paused trying to remember. "No I don't think so. My earliest memory was wondering in the snow in Svalbard. I was with a lot of these people who were in this uniform. Then I remember being in this living room drinking hot chocolate and meeting my eldest brother Jack. That's all I remember." I finished. Carlisle looked thoughtful and Bella was hiding her face in her hair while Jacob was staring off into space.

"Do you remember where you came from?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"Do you remember meeting your parents?"

"I think I do. They were sat in this waiting room when I walked out with Jack. My other brother Martin and younger sister Samantha were there standing with them. I must have been about five years old." I said. "But I did try to look for my real family once but I could never find anything." Bella's head snapped up at that.

If I was only five at the time then shouldn't I have at least one little memory of my real family.

* * *

FLASHBACK

I ran at my full speed through the forest surrounding my home. I felt so free.

"Hello there." An unfamiliar voice said behind me. I turned around to see a tall man dressed all in black staring at me with a fake smile on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling scared.

"Don't worry my child. No harm will come to you if you just do as you're told." He answered. I shivered.

"Now come with me." He asked simply. I took a step back and shook my head. The man sighed.

"I wasn't asking I was telling!" He snarled as he grabbed my arms and injected me with something. This shocked me. Nothing could pierce my skin. I fell limp in his arms as he carried my paralyzed form towards a black van. I couldn't even move my mouth to scream to my family for help. He threw me into the back of the van as I heard a woman's voice calling my name frantically. As we speeded off down the highway. The howl of a pained wolf sounded in the distance which tore through my chest making me feel empty. I didn't know where these men were taking me but my eyes filled with tears as I thought that I would never see my family again.

* * *

"Anyway Renesmee I think we are done for today so I guess I will see you next Saturday." He said with a smile putting the lid on his pen.

"That's it?" I asked shocked that the session had gone so quick.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes sweetheart the next session will be longer but I like to use the first session to get to know patients."

"Oh well okay then." I said standing up and stretching my arms out. Jacob and Bella stood up with me and led me out.

"See you next week then" Carlisle said smiling at me.

"Bye." I replied as I walked out the door following Bella and Jacob.

"See you at home dad." Bella said shutting the door behind her and leading me out. Jacob came and walked next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess." I replied.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it? All of that worrying over nothing." He joked playfully nudging my side. I nudged him back.

"Can you come with me again next week please? I don't know if I can go by myself yet." I confessed.

"Sure but why don't you take one of your brothers of sister?" He asked.

"I don't know. I would just rather go with you." I said shyly looking down at my feet.

"Hey it's okay." He comforted me. "I was just wondering."

Bella drove me home which now held millions of questions. Who was I? I walked into my house only to be pounced on by Sammy.

"So how did it go?" She asked hugging me tightly. I hugged her back; her long dirty blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"It went okay. I've got to go back next Saturday." I said. I sighed this was going to be a long week.

**Please Review**


	7. Pain

**CHAPTER SEVEN- PAIN**

I woke up to Sammy jumping up and down on my bed. She was really immature for a fourteen year old sometimes.

"Come on Ness get up!" She yelled.

"Don't wanna." I moaned pulling the covers over my head.

"Do you want to be late for school? You're supposed to be improving your behaviour not getting worse." She argued. I groaned. I knew she was right. She always was.

"You seem pretty close to a few of those new kids now." She noted as a practically fell out of bed while trying to climb out of it.

"There're just trying to help me." I said.

"Yeah well if you asked me there is something about them that makes me suspicious. Plus you and the bronze haired guy look a lot alike have you noticed?" She asked.

I didn't want to answer that one so I shrugged. The truth was I had noticed. We had the same hair colour, the same crooked smile, the same high cheek bones and the same long piano playing fingers. The thought raised alarm bells in my head as I realised this and it creped me out. Plus what was with the gold eyes? Last time I checked you couldn't get gold eyes unless you wore contacts which didn't seem a likely explanation.

I looked back at Sammy sensing her eyes on me. She was indeed staring at me with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

I ran downstairs to the fridge and took out some orange juice and having a drink. I placed it back in and turned for the kitchen door.

"Not hungry?" Martin asked leaning against the door frame. I shook my head and pushed passed him but he stopped me before pushing me onto the couch in the living room. I stared at him shocked. What was he doing?

"Ness we need to talk." He said sternly. "What has gotten into you lately Ness? You've been acting really weird. I mean punching Britney that's not you Ness!"

"Look I already told you! I don't know what happened!" I yelled.

"Was it because she was flirting with that Jacob kid?" He asked.

I sat there shocked. Was that really part of the reason? I didn't know. But she kept blaming me for our parents' deaths.

"Of course not!" I shrieked. "She keeps blaming me for our parents' deaths and I'm sick of it. She just constantly buts in trying to hurt me and she won't leave me alone! Everywhere I look she is there whispering to her friends or writing stuff on the walls in the toilets about me! When I got help from probably the most good looking kid in the school she was there trying to turn him against me! It's not fair!" I was crying by this point and Martin stood there shocked not knowing what to say.

"Oh Ness, why don't you tell someone?" He asked softly. I sniffed wiping my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt.

"Because she has all of the teachers wrapped around her fingers with her perfect grades and clean recorded. Besides I don't think the teachers would believe a seventeen year old was being bullied." I answered. But when I looked at Martin he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at my wrists. I then realised my sleeves had rolled up slightly revealing the row after row of scars that Britney had left me from digging her nails into me or from burning me. Martin gasped as I pulled my sleeves down hiding them again from view. Even I hated to look at them.

"You need to do something!" He shouted. "If you don't say something today I will!" I flinched at his raised voice. He walked out the room to go get ready for school. I did the same going up to my room putting on a denim skirt with black leggings and a white sweater. I grabbed my black ankle boots yanked them on as I ran back down stairs.

We arrived at school just on time so no one could get me into trouble. I was on my way to first period when I was stopped by Britney. Oh for the love of god what did she want now? She smiled innocently leading me into the girls' toilets. Her nose still hadn't properly recovered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blonde girl and the tall curly black haired Cullen looking over at us with guarded expressions.

When we were through the door and Britney had checked that the place was empty she faced me with an angry expression.

"You humiliated me in front of the whole school Loch Ness." She said in a flat voice.

"Well don't you think I should be able to? After all you do that to me every day." I answered. She scowled at me showing lines in all the foundation she had smeared on her face.

"You stole my Jakey." She said and grabbed my wrists tightly preventing escape. "You whore! You bitch he doesn't even deserve you!" She snarled at me.

"He's not your Jakey and I'm not interested in him! For crying out loud you're letting your imagination run away with you!" I shouted back.

She shrieked at me and began to try and dig her nails into my skin. But for some reason they wouldn't pierce my skin this time. She began to try harder and I felt no pain at all. I looked down and saw her fake nails snap with the effort she was exerting. She looked at me in shock and I just stared down at my wrists. What was happening to me? My heartbeat picked up as Britney charged towards me trying to punch me in the face.

"This is for the nose." She shouted. Her punch did nothing to me. No pain at all. As Britney clutched her hand crying out in pain I turned to look in the mirror checking my cheek. There was no mark at all. No hint of an attack.

"What are you!" Britney cried at me. Truth was I didn't know myself. She ran out of the girls bathroom with me behind. She ran into Jacob's in the process.

"Oh Jakey!" She cried wrapping her arms around his torso tightly hiding her face in his chest. "She is not human! Help me Jakey!" Talk about over dramatic.

Jacob looked from me to Britney and pushed her off him with a bit more force than necessary causing her to trip and fall flat on her ass. I would have laughed at this any other time but I was too shaken to even register anything at the minute.

Jacob walked over to me and took me in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." My voice came out no more than a whisper. He released me as the other Cullens came around the corner. The bronze haired boy growled at Britney causing her to cower in fear. Tears fell down my face at the thought of what just happened and everything that has been happening. I began trembling as Jacob hugged me again. He was so sweet.

By the time I looked up Britney was running down the corridor. The others either didn't notice or didn't care. Bella walked over to me and stood there looking at me with a worried expression. I threw my arms around her and began sobbing uncontrollable. She didn't say anything as she held me in her embrace and stroked my hair soothingly. I kind of felt like I was back in my mothers arms again. She would do this when she would comfort me. But she was gone and I would never see her again.

**BRITNEY'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I sat through maths thinking about what happened. How could I have not her? It was like she was made of a smooth steel. I punched with as much force as I could to ruin that pretty little face of hers but she didn't feel a thing. I looked down at my hand which was now throbbing and had turned red. It should have knocked her out shouldn't it? I had to tell everyone. I had to warn hem that Loch Ness wasn't human. No human was that beautiful. No human could have not been hurt from an attack like that and no human could have punched me as hard as she did or leave a big dent in her locker like she did. But what of the Cullens? They were all similar but yet different. Gold eyes weren't a real eye colour and the way that hot guy Edward growled at me it sounded like an animal; a dangerous animal. Something wasn't quite right. Renesmee and Edward looked so much alike from their bronze hair to their smile. Everyone was talking about it, all wondering if they were secretly related. Were they? I was planning to find out.

The bell rang for lunch and I had already had my plan set in my head. It wasn't a very good one but it would have to do. My girlies followed me into the cafeteria completely unaware of that dangerous whore that was sat at the ne of the cafeteria with the Cullens hovering around her. Why were they so obsessed with that slut? She was a plain nobody. A loser. Some of her 'friends' and that annoying little sister of hers was sat next to her and on her other side was my Jakey. God he was so hot and yet he didn't even seem to notice me and that bitch was the only girl he seemed to look at. I know it was loch Ness that caused Martin to dump me. It was obvious on her face when it happened. Well now she was going to pay.

I climbed up on top of the table and stood up on top of it. My friends all looked at me confused.

"Brit? What are you doing?" Lola asked me.

I didn't answer her I just started waving my arms about and shouting at people to look at me. I saw the bronze haired Ness look alike glare at me.

"Hey everyone I need to warn you all of that whore over there!" I shouted pointing at Renesmee. She looked at me shocked and with a scared look on her face. Good! "She is not human and neither are the Cullens. They have super strength and weird eyes and they have a creepy obsession with Loch Ness!"

They were all glaring at me now while the other students were just looking at each other confused so I pressed onwards.

"They are evil! Oh and Jakey?" I asked staring at him. He looked back at me with a thunderous expression. "It's either me or that inhuman bitch. Your choice." He just glared at me.

"It was never you." He answered simply. All the blood drained from my face at his words and everyone in the cafeteria started laughing at me.

"No you have to believe me! It's all true!" I tried to shout over their laughter.

"Well then where's your proof?" Someone shouted.

"Well I…" I stammered trying to think of something without admitting my physical abuse of Renesmee but could think of none which made me look an even more of a retard. I looked down and noticed that all of my friends were laughing at me too. Some friends.

Everyone kept laughing as I jumped down off the table and made my way to the exit. But before I ran off I turned around to face everyone.

"Don't say I didn't warn you! You'll all be sorry!" I shouted. This just caused them to laugh even harder so I ran out of the door crying. My mascara running down my face and my make up smudged. I just sat there in the middle of the forest that surrounded this little Alaskan town. How could I make them believe me?

I sat there for what felt like hours until I heard a rustling in the bushes around me. My head snapped up and I looked around for the source. I guessed it was just an animal before I heard the noise again. I jumped to my feet prepared to face whatever came out at me. I turned to my left and saw a man appear out from behind a tree. His movement was so graceful that it would make any dancer jealous. It reminded me of the way the Renesmee, the Cullens and Jacob would move.

"Hello there." She said in this incredibly seductive voice drawing me in. "What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked. Oh my god he was so sexy! He had pale skin and raven wavy black hair that came to his shoulders; perfect lips, perfect nose, perfect body and perfect eyes. Wait? His eyes were red! What the hell.

He paused in walking when I didn't answer him to smile at me. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. You're a pretty thing aren't you? My name is Damien and what might your name be?" He asked.

"B-Britney." I stuttered. He was so beautiful.

"What a lovely name. And what are you doing all the way out here." He asked. Wow this guy was nosy. I'd like to know why this hot guy was all the way out here.

"I ran away. Are you not human? You seem like the Cullens and Renesmee. Do you know them?" I asked. His eyes widened at the mention of there names.

"I do indeed and no dear I am not human." He said. I noticed he had a bit of an Italian accent. "Perhaps you do have some use to me other than food." His eyes appraising me. A shiver ran down my spine. He wasn't human and he knew of the Cullens. This could be of great help to me.

"Well what do you want with me?" I asked as he stalked closer to me.

"I do like to play with my food but seen as you hold vital information we could use you for something important." He was right in front of me now playing with a strand of my blonde hair. I noticed an amulet hanging off his neck onto his black cloak. It was a big golden V shape.

"You like my Volturi amulet charm?" He asked noticing my eyes looking at it. "Do you want to be one of us and help us defeat the Cullens and Renesmee?"

I nodded my head not even realising I was doing it before his sharp teeth came down and sliced down into the flesh on my neck. I screamed in pain as the fire shot through my body. Damien only laughed and began carrying my away to my unknown fait. The fire burned through me as I continued to scream at the top of my lungs. I wanted the pain to go. I wanted to die!

**Please Review**


	8. Things Just Keep Getting Weirder

**CHAPTER EIGHT- THINGS JUST KEEP GETTING WEIRDER**

Things started to get a little better after Britney's strange outburst in the cafeteria because for one nobody had seen her for days now which meant she couldn't torture me or embarrass me and two because the Cullens were being really helpful towards me. The bronze haired kid who I learned his name was Edward was now tutoring me at lunchtime or sometimes I would go to his house or he would come to mine. He was actually a very good tutor; he was patient with me and explained everything in detail until I understood and he never got cross with me which was what most teachers did. Jacob, Bella and I had become great friends and I was becoming quite close to all of them. I had even met there parents who were very kind and welcoming. Dr. Carlisle checked out all of my scars from the burns and scratches to make sure they were all healed properly or not infected. He had a frown on his face the whole time.

"So Ness you can speak Chinese?" Bella asked me amazed.

"Of course. I did live in China for five years." I replied.

"So where was it you met your um parents." She asked.

"I'm not really sure. Somewhere in Svalbard I think."

"Svalbard?" She sounded confused.

"Yeah I know. I don't know who I was or where I came from. All I could remember was my name. I guess they couldn't be bothered to rename me." I answered.

Bella looked down at the floor thoughtfully. I wondered why she was so curious about my life that I couldn't remember. She was always asking me if I could remember anything or why I ended up with my adoptive parents.

"Bella?" I asked. "Why do you care so much about me. Of all people why me? Plus why do you care so much about my history?"

It took a while for her to answer but she eventually did. "I just liked you from the moment we met and I just want to help." She said shrugging. For some reason she sounded really uncomfortable talking about this subject so I just let it drop.

We continued walking towards Edward's car where Jacob was waiting with him. They both looked like they were having a very serious conversation but all I could pick out was 'when are we going to tell her?' Tell who what exactly? But when w approached the stopped talking and turned to smile at us.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked us.

"Algebra…joy." I said sarcastically and Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad." Edward said.

"Sorry Mr. straight A's." I teased and Bella laughed.

We drove to the huge Cullen mansion that was just outside of town and we started our homework as soon as we were inside. Me and Jacob just kept throwing bored looks at each other as Edward went threw all of the equations with us. Bella was fine on her own quietly doing her work in the corner while Jacob and I got stuck on one question and Edward had to go threw the whole thing with us which frustrated me. I just wanted the work over and done with.

After we finally finished we went to the living room to sit on the couch and watch TV when a photo on the wall ahead caught my eye. I looked closer and it was of a girl with wild bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes and she seemed familiar. She looked about two or three and had the cutest smile on her face. She was wearing a knee length pink dress with a golden locket around her neck and a beautiful bracelet on her wrist. She was also carrying a toy wolf. She almost looked like…like…no it couldn't be could it?

* * *

FLASHBACK:

I ran around the backyard with my toy wolf in hand. There was never a time I didn't have it nearby; I loved it that much. Jacob had made it all by himself especially for me.

"Renesmee sweetheart come inside; it's starting to rain." My mother called from the doorway of the house.

"If the wolves were on patrol they would never run away when it rained." I replied running around in the puddles.

"Would they now? Ugh Ness you are getting your new dress all dirty. Alice will kill you." My mom said walking out into the yard and took me up in her arms. I just giggled and squirmed trying to get away.

"Jake help me I have been kidnapped by a vampire." I yelled out to my Jacob who was just coming out of the woods. He just laughed.

"Yeah well now a big bad werewolf has kidnapped you." He said stealing me from my mom's arms and carrying me inside the house while we played our silly little game. That's what I loved about Jacob; he made everything a game.

* * *

"Renesmee are you coming to watch the film or not?" Jacob called to me from the living room. I can out of my daze with and start and realised Edward was stood next to me watching my expression carefully.

"Are you okay Ness? Do you want to talk to my father?" He asked.

"I think I will. If you'll excuse me." I said walking past him and up the stairs. I had been here enough times now to know where Carlisle's office was. Plus my memory seemed to be getting a lot lately. Maybe that explained the small flashbacks. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." Carlisle replied. I opened the door and walked into his open office. He was sat on his large leather chair by his desk reading a book that looked like it was written in Italian.

"Is that Italian?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. "I've always wanted to learn Italian." I added.

He smiled wider. "Well I can teach you at some point. Edward also speaks Italian so he could help too."

"Cool." I mumbled looking down at the floor. The idea of talking to him about this seemed stupid now. Carlisle sighed and I heard him put his book down on his desk.

"Nessie I have a feeling you didn't come in here just to talk about Italian lessons." He said. I looked back up at him.

"Do you think I'm mad?" I asked. Carlisle blinked.

"No. Why would you think that dear?" He seemed surprised and confused so I explained.

"It's just…I seem to be changing. I can hear more, see more and I keep getting these small flash backs." I furrowed my eyebrows not sure how to continue. I sounded bonkers.

"Renesmee, from what I have heard you have been through I wouldn't be surprised if you had flashbacks. Maybe you have a light case of PTSD which is post traumatic stress disorder. I'm sure it is nothing to worry about." He said. I nodded pretending to understand what he had just said. I then noticed he had a missing persons picture on his desk. As I looked closely I realise it was Britney on the photo of the poster. She was missing? I thought she was just skipping school because of what happened though rumours were going around that she was pregnant. Even though it would be like Britney to do something like that it didn't believe it. Something was wrong and I could feel it. Something dangerous is going to happen.

**Please Review**

**A/N: All of the chapters for this story have been written already so that is why updates for this story are very fast.**


	9. Try

** CHAPTER NINE- TRY**

"Okay so x plus y equals…umm…ugh I don't know! How the hell do you manage to get all of these questions right?" I asked throwing my pencil on the table in the cafeteria. Things seemed quiet now that Britney had gone. Three more days had gone by and there was still no sign of her and the police have no leads.

"Ness it's easy. All you have to do is try." Edward said soothingly picking up my pencil and handing it back to me. Honestly the way he talked to me sometimes made him sound like my father. I looked at Edward and he seemed to be fighting a smile.

"I've been trying for the past half hour. They say sometimes you have to know when to give up and I have failed so I give up." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes but you have never failed until you quit trying." He fought back with a satisfied smirk on his face. Wow this guy can really put up a fight. Maybe he will be the one to bring world peace. Seriously anyone would surrender after he nags them all to death for about five minutes.

"Fine." I growled as I picked my pencil back up and began writing the method again. I was so frustrated that I pressed my pencil down too hard on the paper snapping the lead. "Damn it!" I shrieked.

"Language!" Edward scolded. I turned slowly to look at him in disbelief. What the hell? I realised the others had stopped to stare at him while he glared at me so I thought I might as well play along.

"Sorry _dad_." I said sarcastically. The other Cullens just looked at each other and Edward closed his eyes so I just went back to my work. The bell rang and Rosalie, Edward and I headed to music. I quite liked Rosalie. She was always really sweet to me and there was something familiar about her that made me feel safe and loved.

"So do you play any instruments besides piano?" Rosalie asked smiling down at me.

"Yes actually I can play the guitar, violin, harmonica and drums." I answered.

"Drums?" She asked shocked.

"Yes believe it or not. My older brother Jack insisted that he taught me. "I added with a laugh. Rosalie laughed too as we walked into our classroom. Me and Edward took our seats next to each other and Miss Ford began her lecture on music from the fifties.

I daydreamed most of the lesson or just doodled notes to a tune I loved on a piece of paper. I took music because I loved it; I didn't know the horrible Miss Ford was part of the deal.

At last the bell rang but I internally groaned when I realised that I had math with Mr. Malik next. What kind of world is this where we are not allowed to ban school and just stay in bed all day. Oh well at least I had Jacob in this class.

I walked in and Jacob had already sat down in his spot next to me and smiled when I approached.

"Hi Ness, have you done the homework?" He asked. I didn't hesitate to tell him the truth.

"Nope." I said popping the P. He just looked at me disappointed; I didn't care.

"Can I ask why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I couldn't do it." I answered simply.

"Ness how do you expect to improve if you don't try?" He groaned.

"Is that everyone's favourite word today: try? Look I just simply didn't understand it." I replied.

Just then Mr. Malik came in. I swear this teacher just came out of a mental asylum. He was always saying stuff that didn't make sense. One time we were talking about algebra and I asked to go to the bathroom but when I got back he was talking about x-ray goggles. Come to think about it that happened exactly a week before my parents died. It's like this math class was a bad omen.

"Alright class please take out your homework so I can come and collect it." He said. He didn't sound particularly interested as he collected it in. Maybe he had a hangover. It was Monday after all and I heard he was an alcoholic who always got drunk on the weekends. I think the school know but they didn't fire him because they didn't have enough evidence to do so. At least when he was like this he always acted like a weirdo so we could all laugh at him and he didn't give us much work.

As he got closer to mine and Jacob's desk Jacob shot me and warning glance but I ignored him an kept my face neutral.

"Thank you Jacob." Mr. Malik said as Jacob handed him his work before turning to me and holding his hand out for mine.

"I already handed it in sir." I said calmly and Jacob glared at me.

"Have you?" Mr. Malik said and he seemed to sway a little.

"I gave it to you on Friday remember?" I said. This was just too easy.

"Ah yes of course you did Ness." He replied. He still looked confused but he was just too easy to take advantage of. As he walked past I could smell beer on him and I wrinkled me nose. Yep he had been drinking. Mr. Malik told us to do work out the textbook and slammed his head down on the desk and didn't look up after that. Some teacher. Of course the other kids in hear took advantage of that and just sat there talking and messing about. No wonder I was failing this class.

"Taking advantage of a drunk teacher? Ness that's insane." Jacob said. I just shrugged.

"It's not my fault he's a horrible teacher." I defended myself.

"True." He said as he sat back in his seat and relaxed.

I sat back too and rested my legs on his lap.

"You coming over to our house tonight?" Jacob asked. I was about to say yes when I realised I couldn't.

"Sorry I can't I promised I would take Sammy ice-skating. Martin is hanging out with his friends so I said I would do it." I explained.

"You ice-skate?" He sounded shocked.

"Sometimes but it's Sammy that enters all the competitions and stuff." I said. He nodded and looked thoughtful; probably trying to picture me on the ice. No one ever believes me when I say that I can ice skate. Why?

Principle Morgan came into the room then with a worried look on his face. I knew that look. It was the same one I saw on him two years ago.

"Excuse me but can I have a word with Renesmee please?" The principle asked Mr. Malik and he gestured for me to follow him.

"See you later then." I said to Jacob.

"What did you do?" he asked slightly panicked.

"Nothing I don't think but it looks important." I replied as a grabbed my bag and left the room. I followed him to his office where Sammy was also waiting. Oh no. What's happened now?

**Please Review**


	10. Unlucky

**CHAPTER TEN- UNLUCKY**

Me and Sammy sat outside Principle Morgan's office while we waited for him to fetch Martin. Sammy clung to my hand as we waited for what obviously was bad news. Both our palms were sweaty and Sammy appeared to be trembling so I put my arm around her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. She sighed and leaned into my embrace.

"What do you think is going on?" She asked.

"I have no idea." I replied.

Finally Martin came around the corner followed by Mr. Morgan who gestured for us to entre his office with a glum look on his face.

"Please don't get dramatic sir just tell us what has happened." I said as I sat down and the others followed my lead. Principle Morgan sighed and sat down at his desk.

"I know you kids have been through a lot in the past few years and I'm so sorry that I have to do this a second time; especially to you guys." He said.

"What?" Sammy asked.

"Your older brother Jack was attacked outside a nightclub he was at. No one saw what happened and he was just found there." He said.

All three of us gasped. "Is he alright?" Martin asked. He didn't sound like he believed any of this. To be honest I wasn't sure if I did either.

Principle Morgan sighed again. "He didn't make it. He was pronounced dead on the scene. I'm so sorry."

I just sat there. My older brother; my partner in crime and shoulder to dry on was dead. Jack was dead and no one knew how. It was obvious he was murdered. Who would beat themselves up? But who would do such a thing and why him? Tear began to fall down my face and Martin was holding a now sobbing Sammy. Why did I have to be so unlucky?

"I will leave you three alone for a few minutes." Mr Morgan said before walking out the room.

That was when the news truly sunk in and I burst into a fit of tears. Martin was also crying while he held both me and Sammy close to him.

"Who would do such a thing?" Sammy shrieked.

"I don't worry but I will find out and we will make them pay." Martin said.

We just sat there holding each other while we cried. All that was left was the three of us.

Principle Morgan came in then and spoke to us. "I am also sorry to be the bearer of more bad news but due to the fact you were left in the care of your brother you now have no guardian so you will be shipped to live with your god mother in China. You have been lovely to have at this school but you will be in China by next week."

"No! We won't leave. I love it here!" Sammy screamed.

"I'm sorry but you have no choice unless your god mother gives custody to someone in this country but if she doesn't you have to go back." He explained.

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. My brother Jack had died and now I was going to be ripped away from my home, my friends and the new life I had made here. My thoughts went to the Cullens. I had a bond with them I couldn't describe and they had been so good to me. Now I just had to pick up and leave them.

We sat there crying and arguing with Principle Morgan for the rest of the last hour of school until the final bell rang. We left his office and walked slowly outside with our heads bowed and tears running down our faces. Some people looked at us like we were pathetic while others looked at us sympathetically. I didn't want sympathy; I wanted my brother back! I still couldn't get over that he was dead and that I would never see him again. I would never play chess with him again, we would never look up rude words in the dictionary again or build a campfire outside again and roast marshmallows again. All because some idiot thought he could kill Jack. I wanted to kill the killer myself; to rip his throat out and make him suffer.

"I'm going to the police. Ask them if they have new information or something." Martin said breaking the silence. Sammy nodded.

"I'll go with you." She offered and they both looked at me.

"I- I can't. I just can't face things right now. I'll walk home by myself; you go ahead." I said and they gave me a worried look. "I'll be fine." I added with a false smile. They nodded and began to walk quicker towards our car. I just stayed at the same pace.

"Ness? Is everything okay?" I heard Jacob ask. I looked at him and he saw that I was crying and his eyes got wide.

"What happened?" He asked. I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly pressing my face into his chest and sobbed hysterically.

"He's gone Jacob! They murdered him!" I screamed and he stroked my hair.

"Ssh Ness it's okay, I'm here, it's okay." He whispered in my ear. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

I sniffed. "My brother Jack he…he was k-killed outside a club and no one saw what happened or know who did it. H-he was f-found dead on the scene." I sobbed. He hugged me tighter.

"Oh Nessie I'm sorry." He murmured still stroking my hair.

"Nessie are you okay?" Bella asked running over.

"Her brother was killed Bella." Jacob answered for me. I was glad I did; I didn't think I had the strength to explain it again. I pulled away from Jacob to look at both of them.

"That's not all. At the end of the week I have to move back to China. Martin is only seventeen so he can't legally look after us even though he is capable. We have to stay with our god mother in China. I don't really remember the woman. I just know that she and my mom used to be best friends." I explained with tears still falling down my face.

"Oh Ness it's okay." Bella said pulling me into a hug. I looked at Jacob and all the blood seemed to have drained from his face.

"Where are your brother and sister?" Bella asked.

"They went to the police station to get some more information but I just wanted to be on my own for a while." I answered.

"Well don't worry we'll sort something out. Come on I can't leave you alone in this state so you're coming home with us.

I didn't say anything as her and Jacob pulled me towards their cars. I just wanted all this pain to be over with.

**Please Review**


	11. Goodbye Jack

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- GOODBYE JACK**

"Renesmee honey do you want anything to eat?" Esme asked me placing a cold hand on my shoulder. Hum strange all the Cullens were cold apart from Jacob who seemed warmer than me which was weird because I have always been warmer than most people; strange from someone from Alaska in the middle of winter.

"No thank you." I said as politely as I could so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. She smiled warmly at me.

"I'll take that offer." Jacob chimed in. Esme giggled.

"Of course Jacob."

Esme left to go into the kitchen while I sat there staring at the floor. There was a few minutes of awkward silence until Bella broke it.

"Could we adopt you?" She asked. That surprised me. Why would they want to adopt me? I looked up at her confused and she had a hopeful smile on her face.

"Why?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Bella's smile dropped a little bit at my words but she raised it again as quickly as it dropped.

"Because Renesmee you are like a dau er…sister to me." She said. She seemed disgusted at the word sister. That offended me a little bit. Did she really not care?

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I really don't care. I don't even know if you can adopt me." I said looking back down at the floor.

"I'm sure we could sort something out sweetie." Esme said walking back into the room with a sandwich for Jacob. He took it off her immediately and began wolfing it down. Any other time- the old me anyway- would have laughed at him but I was just so miserable lately that I hadn't really laughed properly in a while. I missed laughter. I used to be really giddy and would laugh at the stupidest of jokes. I used to be so carefree. I used to be happy.

Carlisle then walked in and it just looked like he got off a conversation with someone on the phone. He put it back on its stand and turned to me with a rather glum look.

"Renesmee they need you and your brother and sister to start sorting the funeral out. They have finished examining the body." A tear slid down my face and I looked down. I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

"Do I have to?" I wined. At least not on my own I added in my head but I didn't want to sound desperate.

"Do you want me and Bella to go with you?" Edward said as if he could read my mind.

I looked back up at him. "Would you? I really don't want to go on my own." I said.

Edward smiled kindly at me. His smile almost looked like a proud and loving father. "Of course." He replied sincerely.

I smiled at him and turned to Jacob. "Will you come with me too?" I asked before I copuld stop myself. I don't know why but I always felt safe, loved and complete when I was with him. He made me feel a lot better.

He smiled at me flashing his perfect white teeth. "Sure. If that's what you want." I nodded and he smiled wider and I gave him a small smile back before I started sulking again.

"There you are! We've been waiting for ages." Sammy moaned when I walked through the door.

"I'm sorry I just needed some time to think." I said.

"More like spend time with your new best friends the Cullens." She mumbled.

"That's not fair!" I said firmly glaring at her. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well you always seem to be around them lately." She said while glaring a door in the corner.

"Well you'll have to get used to it because the Cullens are talking about adopting us." I added smiling.

Sammy's head snapped around to look at me with wide eyes. "What?" She shrieked. I nodded my head. "But we barely know them!" She said taking a step towards me.

"Well we know them better than our so called godmother Xin!" I shouted at her and she flinched.

"Everything alright?" Bella asked walking into the room with Jacob behind her. Sammy glared at them but they didn't seem to notice.

"Yep we're fine." I said. The door in the corner opened and Martin stuck his head out.

"They're ready for us." He said. I sighed and Jacob took my hand in his making my heart skip a beat.

We walked into a room where a coffin was laid out and Jack was placed inside it. I gasped at the sight. He was so pale and lifeless it made my heart sink. I expected him to suddenly jump up and go 'haha gocha!' I looked down at his body which was a ghostly pale; he had a very peaceful expression with a slight blue colour to his lips. His brown hair was slightly parted and his arms were flat by his side. Tears began to run down my face and Jacob and Bella wrapped their arms around me. Sammy was just staring at him in shock before closing her eyes with all emotion draining from her face and Martin just looked angry. It was then I noticed through my tears something strange. There was something on his neck and it sent millions of questions running through my head. Their nestled right where his juggler vain should be was what looked like bite marks.

**Please Review**


	12. Depression

**CHAPTER TWELVE- DEPRESSION**

I just couldn't keep the questions out of my head. My first and biggest question was basically what the hell was happening. But also why did the Cullens seem so interested in me? What happened to Jack? What happened to Britney? Why was I so damn unlucky?

Jack's funeral was held two weeks after his death. That day was hard for me. I had practically begged Jacob to go with me; he seemed to be like some sort of life support that I couldn't live without. We had grown quite close lately but it seemed to fit; it felt so right.

Sammy cried none stop throughout the whole day. Martin just looked angry while I just became numb all day just staring at nothing. Carlisle was getting worried about me wondering if I had PTSD or just going into a depressed state. He gave me some medication after a week but I didn't take it. If anything I felt insulted. I just wanted to deal with the pain on my own; no one else should have to go through what I'm going through. I noticed Jasper was avoiding me a lot lately and the rest of the Cullens were getting stressed. They would argue over the silliest of things and often had a lot of privet discussions. I couldn't hear much but it sounded like some plan of theirs had backfired.

Esme had managed to get in touch with Xin who surprisingly seemed more than willing to give them custody over us three. That was strange. She was supposed to be our godmother. I don't know whether I was just being paranoid but for some reason all this seemed to fit together in an odd way. I don't know why but it all felt linked. Like someone was orchestrating this to play with my feelings or something or to make sure something happened.

When I went back to school Britney still wasn't back. Her so called friends had no concern for her; they all believed the rumour that she was pregnant. The Cullens were very supportive but Sammy didn't want to know. I was allowed to stay with the Cullen family but Sammy preferred to stay with Martin at the old house. I was happier at the Cullen home. I got to stay with Jacob, play piano with Edward and hang out with Bella who was very caring and like a sister to me.

Every night I had nightmares and everyday I couldn't escape the pain. But everyday it was getting better; well only by a fraction.

"Ness come on. Try and eat something." Jacob said to me holding a sandwich out to me. I didn't move and he sighed. He was generally concerned about me and it was so sweet. I finally moved and his eyes shot back to my face. I got up and left to go upstairs to what was now my room. It wasn't much yet. The walls were still white and I didn't have much furniture in here yet. I just collapsed on my bed and cried. I cried for Jack, I cried because my life was so horrible, I cried because I was so confused and I cried just because of everything.

I woke up in the morning with a headache and my eyes were sore. I got dressed in a daze and made my way downstairs where Esme was flipping pancakes. Bella and Rosalie were stood against the wall talking to her.

"Good morning Ness." Bella greeted me.

I sat down at the table and immediately began sulking. "What's good about it?" I huffed and cupped my cheeks in my hand and leaned against them.

Bella sighed and came over to sit beside me. "Look Nessie I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through but you need to stay strong. Things will work out in the end I promise you. Some things just take time." She said to me as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Rosalie smiled down at me in reassurance as Esme placed a hot plate of pancakes in front of me. I just began nibbling on them; I wasn't really that hungry but I didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings.

We arrived at school on time and Sammy ignored me and she slammed her car door and stomped her way inside without sparing me a glance. Why did I have to go and wreck everything? Sammy and I were always close so why this sudden distance?

Martin smiled at me as best he could and ran after her. I just sighed and looked down as I made my way inside. I saw Jacob stood waiting for me in the entrance and he smiled at me. That instantly warmed my insides and made me feel one hundred percent more better. If I didn't know better I was starting to think I might have a small crush on him. I shook the feeling off. He was soon going to be my brother. But then again Rosalie and Emmett were together along with Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella. Besides I'm in no mood for dating at the moment and memories of my first date came back into my head. I shuddered at the thought: never again will I make that mistake.

He walked close by my side as we headed to our art class. Alice was chattering happily the whole way with me just trailing along behind not really fitting in with the conversation.

Art went surprisingly fast and before I knew it the bell rang for lunch. I stopped at my locker to put my books away when I caught sight of Melanie walking towards me.

"Hello stranger." She said sarcastically.

I threw my last book in my locker and slammed it shut. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked peeved off. I was so easily angered lately and Melanie was not helping. She held her hands up defensively.

"Nothing, I was just saying that we hadn't spoken much lately. What happened to the Ness I used to know huh? You have been so out of character lately and you won't let me talk to you about it." She said taking a step towards me.

"Look I don't know okay. Besides how would you feel if you just lost your brother but I guess you wouldn't know that being an only child would you?" I said glaring down at the floor. Melanie gasped offended.

"Well I would try and move on instead of behaving like a misery guts all the time." She said. Was she really trying to start a fight? "Anyway I'm beginning to wonder if we are actually best friends still. After all you never talk to me, you're selfish, rude, ignorant and only care about yourself." She shouted at me. Tears started to cloud my vision and she sighed and began to walk away slightly. "Let me guess you're gonna run off to the Cullen family and beg for sympathy. I thought you were more than that Ness. I thought we were friends. I tried to give you space and not crowd you but I guess you just don't want anything to do with me any more Ness." She turned her head and began walking faster. I stood there in shock.

"Melanie wait!" UI called after her.

"Save it for someone who cares Nessie because I'm fed up." She yelled at me as she disappeared around the corner to the cafeteria. I was shocked. Yeah her words hurt but what hurt me most of all was that I knew they were true. I practically ran outside and sat on a bench in the yard with tears falling down my face. How can I still be crying? I thought I had used all of my tears up lately with all the crying I have been doing.

"Ness honey are you alright?" Jacob asked startling me. "Sorry." He added and sat next to me.

"Just had a fight with Melanie that's all. What is it with me? All I do is hurt people, get them killed or, I'm a bad omen Jake. You should get out of here while you can and never look back. A train could appear right now and hit you and this time I'll be forced to watch!" I gasped out.

Jacob just smiled slightly trying hard not to laugh. "It will take more than a train to get rid of me Nessie." He said. I sighed defeated and looked down at my feet.

"Look Ness everything will turn out alright I mean look at me." He said and I looked up into his eyes getting lost in those dark brown whirlpools of wisdom. "I have been through hell and back but look at me now. I'm happy and I have moved on. I f I can do it then so can you." He explained. His words got me curious.

"Why what happened to you?" I asked curious.

He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked to be in pain just thinking about it. I had to ignore my instinct to reach out for him and wrap my arms around his huge form.

"Let's just say I lost someone very very very important to me a long time ago." He said.

"How important?" I asked teasing him a little. He looked up and smiled at me but his eyes were still serious.

"More important than you could ever imagine." His voice held so much emotion in that one sentence. I wondered who this person was. They would be lucky to have Jacob.

"But never mind about me. I want to know if you're okay." He stated pulling me into a hug. He was caring. Holy cow I defiantly have a crush on Jacob.

**Please Review**


	13. Sammy's Discovery

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN- SAMMY'S DISCOVERY**

**Sammy's point of view.**

I woke up from that same nightmare again. The one with all of those strange people staring at me and my vision being all blurry and their voices were all muffled. Martin, Ness and Jack said they had similar dreams sometimes and we put it down to flashbacks from our lives before our parents saved us and took us in. Until they went and died on us and left us to fend for ourselves and now Jack was dead and we didn't even know who did it. Me and Ness always had our suspicions that our mom's and dad's death was no accident but we couldn't prove anything. I mean really who drives a good few yards off the road and into a freezing lake?

I walked downstairs to find Martin sat down at the table already eating a bowl of cereal. His thick blonde hair was a mess. I just ate a pop tart because I didn't feel like anything else.

"Ness visiting today?" I asked sourly spitting on the word visiting. This was her home. Not with those weird obsessive freaks.

"No she called last night while you were upstairs. She said she was going shopping with the girls."He answered carefully assessing my mood. I almost choked on what I was eating.

"And she didn't think to invite me?" I asked offended; my eyes wide and filling with tears.

"She did but she knows you aren't really taking to the Cullen family like she is and didn't want to put pressure on you. She said if you really want to go with her then you should call her and they will come and pick you up." Martin explained.

I folded my arms across my chest stubbornly. "I'm not going." I sulked. Martin raised his eyebrows proving his point. I let my dirty plate in the sink and dashed upstairs to get dressed.

I wondered the wide corridor upstairs and stopped in front of my father's office. No one had been in here since he died and I'm sure it would need cleaning and sorting out. I slowly opened the door and peered inside. Yep I was right; his desk was an absolute mess with papers everywhere. It looked like he was having a sort out or looking for something. I sat down in his comfy leather chair and started shuffling through all of his paper work. Wow he read a lot of crap.

One piece of paper caught my eye though. It looked quite old and wrinkled up. I unfolded it and a few more pieces of paper fell out and onto the wooden floor. I picked them up and had a look. One was a small piece of paper with what looked like a phone number written on. It didn't look to be a phone number from around here. I looked at the second piece of paper and it appeared to be a letter with simply five letters on.

_You better do the deed._

There was a very elaborate V in the corner of the paper which I guessed had soon sort of symbolic meaning. You better do the deed? What the hell does that mean? I looked at the piece of paper on the desk and picked it up to read. It looked like a document and I had Renesmee Carlie Cullen written in bold at the top. It was her document from that hospital in Iceland or Svalbard or wherever it was. Renesmee Carlie Cullen? Oh my god that was her real name! And those people she is out with right now are her real family! No wonder they seemed to take such a liking to her. They were trying to earn her trust so she would forgive them. So I guess that meant that Esme and Carlisle are her real mom and dad. It all makes sense now. But we were always told by our adoptive parents that we came from an orphanage and that the place was shutting down and we would be on the streets if they didn't adopt us. Well that was the story I always got told. Renesmee has to know about this. I don't know when the Cullens are planning on telling her but she has a right to know her real family.

But if this family was so rich then they would be well known and Renesmee would be able to find them. That part just didn't add up. Plus Renesmee was seventeen and Carlisle and Esme looked to be in their mid to late twenties. How the hell does that work?

I looked at the document more closely and it even had the date she was taken.

_22nd November 2007- Aged 1_

Aged one? But she looked five years old when we met. This was just getting more confusing. So that means we weren't orphans at all. We were all stolen! Does that mean that my real parents are still alive out there somewhere and I was technically older than Ness? Ha in your face Nessie!

I shoved the documents into my pocket and ran out of the room. Martin was chatting to some friends online so I just walked past him and out the house.

When I arrived at the Cullen home the place was quiet. I could hear arguing going on inside between two men. Sounded like a football game. Boys. I listened carefully to what was going on.

"So Jasper, when do you think Edward and Bella are going to tell Nessie the truth?" someone asked. I think it was Emmett.

"I don't know Emmett. She is their daughter and Ness has a right to know. After all she has been through lately Bella said she wanted to wait a little bit longer until she has settled down a bit." Jasper replied.

"God I have missed my little niece over the years. I miss how she would bite me whenever I annoyed her." Emmett said with a laugh.

WHAT? So she was Edward and Bella's daughter? How is that possible? They both looked eighteen for gods sake. This can't be right! But then again Ness was like a female version of Edward but still HOW?

"Hey Jasper can you hear something?" Emmett asked. How could they hear me when I was a good few feet away from the house and they were making all the noise? Plus I hadn't made one sound. My heart began to race. I couldn't let them find me here.

"Yeah I think I do." Jasper answered.

"Do you think we should investigate?" Emmett asked. I could imagine Jasper shrugging.

"It's probably just an animal or something." Jasper said. Phew. I sighed and began walking away with there voices fading with every step I took. I had to tell Ness. I just had to.

**Please Review**


	14. Denying The Obvious

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN- DENYING THE OBVIOUS**

**Renesmee's point of view**

"Boys are you going to help us with the bags or what?" Alice called into the house. Emmett and Jasper walked out grumbling to themselves and took hold of a good five of the bags each. Alice led me inside and shoved me into my room. She had asked if she could give be a make over to which I refused until Alice had threatened me with some hair curlers.

"Do I have to Alice?" I moaned as she sat me down on a stool in front of a dresser.

"Yes Renesmee you have to. " She said as she pulled a brush through my messy waist length curls. After that she moved onto mascara and eye shadow. She gave me a slight smokey eye and added a slight blush to my cheeks. She then gave me some pink lip gloss and stepped back to admire her work. I had to admit that she did a good job. It made me look really grown up and my wild hair framed my face nicely.

"What do you think?" Alice asked hopefully beaming at me. I looked down and sighed.

"It's perfect." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting an arm around my shoulder.

"It's just everything that has happened lately. I swear if anything else happens I might just pass out and never wake up." I muttered. When I looked back up Alice looked guilty and a little bit worried but when I caught her eye she smiled at me and all emotion left her eyes.

"I know what will cheer you up! How about you try on that gorgeous dress you liked today." She said handed me the dress. I smiled and made my way into her huge and I mean huge closet. I changed into it and looked at my self in the full length mirror.

The girl looking back at me was a total stranger. The dress was a dark blue v neck with the straps wrapping around my neck showing the top half of my back. It fell down in ruffles to the top of my knees with black leather boots that reached half way up my lower leg completing the outfit.

I walked out of the closet and Alice motioned with her fingers for me to spin around. I did a little twirl for her and she gave one firm nod.

"Absolutely beautiful." She said and dragged me downstairs.

"Hungry Ness?" Esme asked as we entered the kitchen and she turned to look at me. Her eyes went wide as she took me in. "My goodness you look beautiful!" She gasped out in awe. I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you." I replied.

Edward and Bella walked in hand in hand and when their eyes settled on me they had to blink and their mouths fell open.

"Isn't she an angel or what?" Alice asked them. They both looked lost for words until Edward smiled and nodded smiling at me. I looked at Bella and she looked close to tears. She took in a shaky breathe and shook out of Edwards arms before walking out of the door. I heard the front door slam and Edward ran after her.

"Is Bella okay?" I asked nervously. Was it me?

Esme turned and smiled at me. "Of course not sweetie, it's just something happened a long time ago." She said reassuring me. I sat down at the table and Alice left the room to go find Jasper and Esme began to cook me some dinner.

I heard the front door open and close and I thought it was Bella until Jacob walked in.

"Do I smell food?" Jacob asked with a big grin on his face. Esme giggled.

"Yes Jacob you came just in time." She said with a dimpled smile.

"Sweet." He said and then his eyes automatically settled on me. He actually did a double take like you would see people do in the movies and he looked captivated by me. I blushed uncomfortably in his intense stare that didn't leave my face for even a millisecond.

"Yes Jacob it's me." I said with an awkward laugh. He didn't say anything. In fact I didn't even think he heard me as he continued to stare.

"Hello earth to Jacob." I said waving my hand. He snapped out of his daze and blushed.

"Sorry Ness. You just look…different." He said.

"Good different or bad different." I asked.

He sighed. "Good. Always good. Great. In fact no words can describe." He said. He really sounded like he meant it and he looked at me like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It made me feel special. I blushed even deeper and he stroked my cheek.

"I love it when you blush." He said softly as if he was singing the most peaceful lullaby to a child. We just stared into each others eyes until Esme interrupted.

"Dinner's ready." Esme said turning to us with a smile. I turned away from Jacob while he didn't seem to notice Esme as continued to look at me as if he could see straight into my soul.

"Thanks Esme."I said as she set down the food on the table. She kissed the top of my head and left the room.

Me and Jacob talked about random things as we ate and just enjoyed each others company.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Jacob asked as Esme took our plates away and I stood up.

"Sorry I can't I need to see Samantha. I feel bad for her." I said as I grabbed a jacket and wrapped it around me. His face dropped slightly and I almost said yes but I promised myself I would check on her.

"That's okay. I'll see you later right?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. Bella still wasn't back yet and I was worried that I had upset her and if she did come back I didn't want to crowd her.

Alice gave me a ride home and I waved to her as she pulled away. I unlocked the front door and walked in. The house was dark but I could sense someone was here. I tried to control my breathing as I slid quietly into the living room. No sign of anyone. I walked into the kitchen and I jumped when I saw a shadow sat at the table. I screamed and turned the lights on. My screams turned to a sigh of relief when I saw it was only Sammy.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at! You scared me." I yelled at her. She didn't move and just continued to look at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked getting nervous. My stomach twisted into knots as Sammy sighed and took a piece of paper out of her pocket and pushed it towards me on the table.

"Ness I think there is something you should know." She said.

**Bella's point of view**

I sat against a tree a few miles away from the house where my daughter was. Seeing her all dressed up and grown up looking made my heart yearn for all those years I had lost with her. The years I should have been braiding her hair, loving and supporting her, being her shoulder to cry on and having her tell all her secrets to me. I was her mother and she didn't even remember me. All those years of wishing to find her had finally paid off and now looking at her she was just a total stranger: All grown up and beautiful; the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Bella, love?" Edward said as he appeared from out from behind a tree.

"Oh Edward! She is all grown up and hardly knows us. We missed all of her childhood and we can never take that back!" I sobbed tearlessly on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. He held me there.

"I know love, believe me I know. But at least now we have here back and one day we can be a proper family again." He said kissing my cheek. I sighed. He was right. At least we can look forward to the future. But that still didn't stop me from grieving over the years I had lost her.

"She's my baby girl." I whispered into his shoulder.

"It's okay Bella. We'll figure this out and whoever did this to her will pay dearly." He threatened venom coating his words. "No one takes our daughter and gets away with it."

I pulled away from his embrace and stared into his eyes. "No matter what, we have to tell her soon. She has a right to know." I said. Edward nodded and brought my lips to his. We kissed passionately for a few minutes; our lips connecting with each other uniting our souls that were lost without each other.

Edward pulled away from me to speak. "No matter what." He agreed before his lips collided with mine again.

**Please Review**


	15. The Truth

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN- THE TRUTH**

"Maybe you should sit down Ness." Sammy said nodded to the chair I was stood behind. I did as she said and shakily sat down with my eyes never leaving hers as she continued to fiddle with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Or should I address you as…Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She said and threw the paper in my direction. I looked at her confused. Did she really hate the Cullen family so much? Well she would have to get used to them seen as we were going to be a part of their family.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "And what's this?" I asked as I opened it. It looked like an old document. It had the logo of the hospital like orphanage that I came from at the top corner along with my name and age…wait what? This document was from the year 2007 and states that I am one years old. But in 2007 I was five. I was born in 2002 so how can I have been born in 2006 and look five a year later.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke?" I asked mortified that she would stoop so low to confuse me when I was in a 'fragile state' as Carlisle had put it.

Sammy just glared at me. "Keep reading." She ordered. I began reading again.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

CULLEN? Did that mean that I could be related to the Cullens? I always wanted to find my real family and if this was my file or something from that place then I could find my birth parents and ask them why they dumped me there.

"I found it in Dad's desk along with some strange foreign phone number." Sammy explained her voice making me jump slightly.

"So I can use this to find my real parents? Oh Sammy I can finally meet my real parents!" I squealed as I began jumping on the spot. Sammy didn't say anything as she continued to stare at me with a guarded expression. I stopped jumping as I registered that she didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"What is it?" I asked her.

Sammy sighed. "You have already met them." She explained. This confused me.

"Huh? How could I…" I paused to think about. Renesmee Carlie Cu- NO FREAKIN' WAY! "Carlisle and Esme?" I asked shocked. But they looked so young. Why would they give me up when they had so many other children?

Sammy's eyes widened at my answer. "No Ness they aren't your parents. Believe me it's about to get even more confusing. Hell I couldn't get my head around this either. Edward and Bella are your parents." I froze. They looked even younger. What? Why? When? How? All of these questions were racing through my mind. The room began spinning along with my head. This couldn't be true. Could it? I didn't even know which way around the room was at this point. I was sure that I could hear Sammy calling my name but I couldn't pin point her voice. It sounded too distant. I suppose I should have known all along. After all a was so alike the two of them. Especially Edward. Even when the darkness took over the questions was still travelling a million miles per hour in my head.

* * *

I was vaguely aware of something stroking my cheek. Whatever it was it was very warm.

"She's waking up." A voice said. It sounded like Edward's.

"Renesmee honey can you hear me?" Bella asked and stroked my cheek.

"Nessie? Come on open your eyes. Can you squeeze my hand?" Jacob? So the warm object in my hand was his hand. I faintly squeezed it but it was so weak that I didn't think he would notice. Evidently he did because he gasped.

I managed to get my eyes to flutter open. The room was very light that I had to squint to see properly. Everything was blurry but soon it began to clear and I could make out Bella's, Edward's and Jacob's face looking down at me. They all breathed a sigh of relief and Edward called Carlisle up here.

He was in here like a shot and began examining me.

"Do you feel any pain Nessie?" He asked going into full doctor mode. I shook my head as my throat felt so dry. Edward handed me a glass of water as if he could read my mind. I quickly drank it and immediately felt better. Little did they know of all the questions I had planned for them.

"I understand that you might have a lot of questions Ness. I know that it is a bit confusing but we are going to sit and talk about it like a proper family." Edward explained. Or should I say Dad. As I thought that his eyes softened and shone with pride. It was always like he could read my mind.

"That's because I can." He said and my eyes widened at him. _Okay smart guy what number am I_ _thinking of? 9256._

"9256." He answered simply. Holy crap a mind reading father. What else could a daughter ask for?

Edward rolled his eyes at that one.

"But how?" I asked.

"We'll explain this in more detail later." Bel-mom said. That was going to take some getting used to. All of my life I dreamt about finding my real family but yet here they were; right under my nose the whole time.

"Why did you send me to that place?" I asked the first and most important question on my mental list.

The four of them exchanged a glance then looked at me sympathetically.

"We never sent you to…whatever your talking about. You were kidnapped Renesmee. We have been searching for you for twelve years and when we finally found you, you were so upset about the loss of your parents and then the loss of your brother that we thought it was best if we wait to tell you. We never knew what happened to you." Bella said sadly.

"But how can I be your daughter? God you guys look the same age as me. How is that possible?" I asked confused. Bella sighed and sat down next to me taking my warm hand in her ice cold one.

"Sweetheart, you were born September tenth 2006 when I was eighteen. You were taken from us a year later and we never knew who did it. I was eighteen when I had you. I was pregnant with you for about a month. I was human…and your father was a vampire." She said carefully studying my expression like the hardest math equation.

I gasped. Did that mean?

"Yes Renesmee. You are half vampire. The only explanation for your fast growth, diet and other stuff changing to that similar to a human is that whoever took you altered your DNA somehow." Edward explained.

"But you won't hurt me right?" I asked and they nodded. "But what about Jake? He is obviously different." I stated.

"That's because I'm a shifter Ness. I can turn into a wolf at will." He explained simply. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_Half vampire._

_Kidnapped._

_Shape-shifting wolf._

"I can't listen to any more of this." I said as I got up and stormed out the room. As I made it outside I was aware of someone following me but I ignored it.

"Renesmee please listen to me." Bella begged. I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Why should I? It's just too much…" I began crying and Bella pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't even fight it as I clung to her with all my strength. My mom.

"Mom." I whimpered into her neck.

"Ssh. I'm here baby." She said as she cried tearlessly. We embraced for what felt like forever. Maybe I should listen to their story. After all they were my family. How many times had I dreamed of this moment and I was wasting it by being a coward? After all after all I have been through don't I deserve a little bit of happiness? I breathed in her scent of lavender and freesia. The scent that was my mom and I was never going to let anything separate us again.

"Aww how sweet. The family is back together." I high pitched voice said from behind a tree. Mom and I pulled away from each other slightly to look at the person who interrupted us. We both gasped at the sight of her. No it couldn't be…

**A/N: I just want to let all of my readers know that there is a huge possibility that I will finally update My New Family and Revenge in the next few days. I promise that I haven't given up on those stories I have just had major writer's block for those stories, but I'm all cured for now. I will also update several of my other stories. Please feel free to check them out. I finally don't have any exams to study for or any papers due for the next several weeks. I swear teachers think we have no lives outside of school! :( So I am going to update like a crazy person while I can :) In the mean time please review.**


	16. The Bitch Is Back

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN- THE BITCH IS BACK**

She looked different. All her fake pale blonde hair extensions were replaced by real beautiful golden blonde hair and she had lost all colour in her skin. Her now waist length hair was blowing in the breeze in front of her brilliant bright red eyes and she pulled back her full pale lips to smirk at me. I knew that smirk anywhere. Bella held me tighter to her chest which was kind of awkward seen as I was about two inches taller than her. It was Britney and she her fake beauty was replaced by vampire beauty. I guess if I didn't know my family were vampires then I never would have figured it out and would be running for the hills and screaming right now.

"Well at least the stupid half breed has been united with her mommy at last." Britney sneered. She folded her arms across her chest; her eyes never leaving my face.

My mom snarled at her. "Don't you dare even look at her!"

Britney didn't seem to notice my mom's comment as she took a step closer. It was small but it made my heart beat faster. Her red eyes were still glued onto me as my mom threw me behind her and took a protective stance in front of me.

The forest was quiet as Britney and mom shot murderous glares at each other until there was a sharp howl in the distance and I could hear movement coming towards us.

My dad ran out of the trees and jumped in front of us baring his white teeth at Britney.

"If you touch them then I won't hesitate to rip you apart!" Dad snarled at her causing Britney to laugh.

"Oh please! You can't kill a vampire." She said coldly while still watching me.

Dad looked confused as I guessed he was reading her mind but then he regained his predatory composure.

"Wanna bet?" Mom growled at her backing up slightly and taking me with her.

The rest of the family came storing through the trees and all jumped in front of me hiding me from view. Also a huge russet wolf came and stood next to crouching down reading to spring. I instinctively recognised it as Jacob. I don't know why. Maybe it was the eyes…

"My my my…I looks just like a family reunion." A vampire I had never seen before said as he walking gracefully to stand behind Britney. Britney giggled like a love struck teenager and leaned back against his chest smirking. He was very tall and handsome with wavy shoulder length black hair and red eyes though they weren't quite as bright as Britney's.

"You will never touch my daughter Damien! Not in a hundred million billion years!" Dad shrieked at him. I cringed and the wolf Jacob looked at me worriedly. Why would they want me? I'm nothing special.

"Caius has so much planned for you my dear." Damien said ignoring my father. Britney glared at me as he called me dear but I ignored her. I shrunk back. My heart was beating erratically in my chest and Jacob stepped towards me and nuzzled my arm with his nose in a silent message that everything will be okay.

All of my family snarled at him at the same time. I could see that Damien and Britney knew that they were outnumbered and ran as fast as I could blink into the forest. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie and my dad ran after them just as fast and I froze with fear. Jacob looked longingly into my eyes before taking off after them much faster than they had gone.

Mom wasted no time as she flung me into her arms and carried me like a baby with Esme following close behind. There was nothing but fierce determination on there faces.

We made it back to the Cullen mansion in seconds and when we made it inside mom sat down on the couch with me still in her arms.

"Ssh Nessie ssh." She crooned to me rubbing my back. It was then I realised that I was crying and that fact that I was finally being comforted by my real mother and that some crazy people were after me made me sob harder. Mom began humming a tune to me in an attempt to calm me down but it didn't work.

"W-why a-a-are they a-after me?" I sobbed into my mom's shoulder ruining her blouse.

Mom sighed and pulled me back to look at my face as she spoke. "There is an evil group of vampires called the Volturi that see themselves as rulers of the vampire world. One of the three leaders, Caius broke off with a few other members a few years ago because he thought that because we lost you that you could not be trusted. Britney knew you and already disliked you so he took her and turned her into a vampire to use her us and take you away." She explained. Her eyes were full of pain at the thought of losing me and I was pretty sure that mine mirrored hers.

"I'm scared mom." I said as a buried my face in her shoulder again. I felt like a five year old but I didn't care. I had been through so much today.

"I know sweetheart but we will never let them get to you. We will not lose you again." She said and pulled me closer to her rubbing soothing circles on me back.

I sniffed. "Where is Sammy?" I asked.

"Don't worry she is safe at home with Martin. We have the Denali coven patrolling around the house." She soothed.

"The Denali coven?" I asked confused.

"There your cousins that lives up here." She responded. So I had more family? And I was living near them the entire time?

I continued crying on my mom's shoulder for a few hours. Esme brought me some hot chocolate after a while which I drank slowly. It warmed me up and made me a little better so I thanked her and she just smiled back and kissed the top of my head.

It was beginning to get dark when I finally stopped crying but I stayed on my mom's lap unwilling to leave her. I think she must have felt the same because she just held me even tighter. I was starting to get worried that we hadn't heard from everyone else for hours and I was about to voice my concern before they suddenly all burst through the door looking frustrated.

"What happened?" Mom asked as Dad took us both into his arms.

"They got away." He said through his teeth. "He seems to have some sort of power blocking gift. I think that's why Alice couldn't see him because I also couldn't read his mind. Jasper couldn't feel his emotions either." He explained.

I looked over at a very annoyed Alice and Jasper in the corner before Jacob walked into the room. My heart skipped a beat at the site of him as he was just wearing a pair of shorts with his muscles on full display. Vey nice muscles I might add. His eyes were on my face and they looked angry and scared.

"You're right." My dad said to him obviously reading some thought he had.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked stepping forward with his arms wrapped around Esme's waist.

"We're going to have to go back to Forks where the rest of the wolves are. We are going to need all the help we can get." Dad said kissing the top of my head.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Rosalie made a face. Emmett just nudged her with his shoulder and she sighed.

"We're going to have to leave now." My Dad said in an angry tone that I don't think the president would have argued with as everyone became a blur around the house packing and booking flights.

Jacob called his pack to let them know what was going on. I called Sammy and told her that I had to go away for a while. I had to brief and after much arguing she just said whatever and hung up on me. I cried at that but my mom assured me she and Martin would be safe with the Denalis watching them.

I was sandwiched between my mom and Jacob most of the time. We were stood in the entrance waiting with them both having their arms around me as if shielding me from an invisible threat.

The others came out of different rooms and made their way outside and into their cars. Edward nodded at Bella and took her hand leading us outside. Jacob scooped me up into his strong arms as he carried me to the car and Edward locked the house. Bella got into the passenger seat and Jacob just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him while his alert eyes scanned the forest around us for danger. I didn't know how late it was but the stress of everything was tiring me out and I felt my eyes drooping. Dad got into the car and started to drive at the highest speed the car would go while all the time his, my mom's and Jacob's eyes were scanning the forest.

I let my eyes shut as I felt Jacob press his lips to the top of my head. I felt some sort of strange bond with Jake but I could figure out what it was. I fell asleep in the back of the car against Jacob having nightmares about my family and the people that were after me.

**Please Review**


	17. The Journey

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- THE JOURNEY**

I stumbled through the airport half asleep with mom supporting most of my weight. We went through all the security with everyone walking around me as if they were trying to hide me from view.

We boarded the plane and sat in our wide first class seats making sure we were all near each other. Every now and then someone from my family or Jacob would look at my face as if to make sure I was still there but I didn't really care. It made me feel safe as I laid my head on my mom's stone cold shoulder and let my eyes shut. No one came to bother us; they were probably too intimidated by Emmett or Jacob. I yawned as mom kissed the top of my head and I drifted asleep.

In my dream I was sat in a chair; no tied to a chair with three people hovering over me. As my eyes focused on them and became accustomed to the very little light in the room I realised that they were Britney, Damien and someone that I had never seen before. Well at least I didn't think I had seen him before but there was some nagging feeling that I had seen him before. He was fairly tall with very light blonde hair that was nearly white and red eyes.

The air around me was thick and it took me a minute to realise that it was smoke and it began to make me cough and choke. There was a faint glow behind them and I saw that it was getting closer by the second until I could see that it was fire. I screamed as the three vampires in front of me vanished leaving me alone and with the fire surrounding me. I screamed for my mom, my dad, for Jacob and for anyone who would listen but no one came and I began coughing violently.

"Nessie…" Someone called. But I couldn't answer as my lungs filled up with smoke.

"Nessie!" My mother said shaking me awake. I awoke with a start panting with a layer of cold sweat on my skin. I buried my face in my mom's neck breathing in her scent to keep me calm. Everyone on the plane was asleep apart from my family.

"I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare." I said.

"I know I saw it." She whispered and ran her smooth hand through my bronze curls.

"Huh?" I said confused. Did Dad tell her or can she read minds as well.

She smiled kindly at me. "You have your own little power too you know."

"I have a power?" I asked shocked.

She nodded. "If you touch someone with the palm of your hand you can show them what you are thinking." She explained.

"Really?" She nodded again. "Wow." I mumbled as I sat back in my seat drying my eyes.

"Can I try it out?" I asked and she smiled and leaned forward. I touched her cheek and thought of the first number that popped into my head.

"The number three." Mom said and giggled.

I took my hand away from her face and looked down at it flexing my fingers. "Cool." I whispered.

My mom laughed and held my hand tight in hers. I wondered how much she missed me during the years I was stolen. Who took me and why would they do such a thing. Who could take a child away from its true home for no good reason. I planned on finding out. I don't remember my life with my real family before my adopted one. I think I got flashes sometimes but nothing solid. Just blurry pictures really.

"Go back to sleep Nessie. We will be landing in about an hour." Mom said. I leaned back in my chair and let sleep over take me.

Mom woke me up when it was time to land and I fastened my seatbelt. We made our way through the airport before w made our way outside and to the edge of a forest where dad flipped me onto his back and began to run at a speed faster than a bullet. The feeling of the wind blowing in my face awakened some long lost feeling in me triggering an image to run through my mind: running through the forest with a huge russet wolf at my side with the sun shining on my pale skin giving it a mysterious glow. As quick as the image appeared it vanished again like these things always do.

We ran for a good five minutes before we began to slow and dad came to a gentle stop allowing me to climb off his back. I landed swiftly on my feet and dad was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just when I first did that with your mother she went all faint on me." He explained; his eyes sparkling at the distant memory.

"Well, I've always had the need for speed." I said with a shrug.

Mom laughed as she walked past me. "Just like her father." She said as she kissed Dad's chin. I smiled at them; they seemed so in love and perfect for each other. It made me wonder if the one for me was out there somewhere. For some reason as I thought of that Jacob's face appeared in my mind. I mean I was fifty percent sure I wasn't in love with him but there was defiantly something there.

I followed my family into the house. The sun was just beginning to rise over the tress making the clouds turn a deep purple and red. Jacob ran into the trees to phase and Emmett and Jasper ran after him to run the perimeter making sure no one had followed us. I was led into a large room that looked like it was once divided into different rooms. Obviously Esme liked an open plan space.

I dawned on me that this was the house I was born in and where I spent the start of my childhood.

"Welcome home." Dad said coming up behind me pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back burring my face in his chest. I couldn't believe that after all my years of searching and after all I have been through with my parents dying and then not long afterwards Jack followed that I was finally with my real family; with my real mom and dad that loved me and would do anything for me. Was it so wrong that with everything going on right now that I could be happy in this one moment feeling safe in my father's arms?

**Please Review**


	18. True Love

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- TRUE LOVE**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding head. It was if something was trying to force itself into my mind but couldn't get in. It hurt like hell. I groaned and placed a hand on my head as if it would stop the pain but it didn't.

I heard my bedroom door open and close as someone walked in. I could smell my dad so I knew it was him. My vampire side was starting to come out more and more and Carlisle thinks it's because I am more aware of it and being around them has helped it spring out. All through the evening my family had sat me down and told me all of their stories on how they all became vampires and stories from when I was little. I wished more than ever that I could just remember and remember what happened to me.

Dad placed a cold hand on my forehead and it helped a little.

"Headache?" He asked and I nodded causing the room around me to spin.

He sighed. "Maybe you should take it easy today. Take some pills."

"I think I'll live." I said getting up slowly with a hand on my head as if to stop it from falling off. The way it was pounding it felt like it was going to.

I suddenly got a flash of something: lots of laughter and running along a beach, being chased by tall men and another little girl. But once again as quick as it came it was gone but this one was the longest I have ever had. Maybe my memory was slowly coming back to me after all.

"Did you see that?" I asked my dad who was sat on my bed staring at me.

He nodded. "I remember that day. Jacob had taken you to the beach and you came home covered in so much sand and muck that Alice wouldn't talk to Jacob for days. You got her favourite dress on you wet." He trailed off and smiled at the memory. "You were such an adventurous child. Never afraid of getting dirty or trying anything new. You could climb trees for hours barefoot and not get bored."

I looked down and away from his pained eyes. "What happened to me exactly?" I asked curious but afraid to know the answer.

Dad sighed again. "Truthfully I don't know. You had gone hunting with your mom and Jacob and you wondered away a little bit and you just vanished. Someone had managed to sneak past a vampire and a werewolf and took you. We still don't know to this day who did it. Whoever did will pay dearly." He said darkly clenching his hands into fists. I couldn't begin to imagine what they must have thought when I vanished. To lose your child like that must be horrible. I know I wouldn't be able to get over it if my child was ever taken.

"You have no idea how scared we all were." He said and if he could cry I'm sure he would be.

"I'm sorry." I said with tears forming in my eyes. He acted immediately scooping me into his arms and holding me there.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened. It was my fault. I should have gone with you instead of staying behind to watch some stupid game." He snarled. My crying just made my head hurt even more.

When I had finally calmed down my dad gave me one last hug and kissed my forehead before he left my room so I could get dressed.

Once I had done that I made my way downstairs where my mom and Esme were stood in the kitchen.

"Good morning Ness. Are you hungry?" Esme asked cheerfully.

"I'm not really up to eating anything Esme but thanks for the offer." I said and mom looked at me sympathetically.

I popped some pain meds in my mouth and swallowed it with a glass of water but it only helped a little. My head still felt like it was being stomped on. As soon as Jacob walked into the room my head ache almost disappeared but not completely. I was really worried my silly little crush on him was becoming something more.

"Good morning Nessie." He greeted me with a smile and I automatically smiled back. I couldn't help it; he just had that affect on me.

Esme made him a huge breakfast and I sat down with him while he ate.

"How are you doing then Ness?" He asked seriously.

I shrugged. "I'm Fine…it's just…everything." Ugh way to beat around the bush Ness.

He nodded. "I know what you mean. Do you want to go out today to take your mind off things?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled at me. "We could go to the beach." He offered.

I smiled. "I'd like that. I had a flashback earlier of the beach and I want to make sure my memory is perfect." I smirked.

"You get flashbacks?" He asked sounding impressed and somehow relieved.

"Yes but they are only little memories. Sometimes they are too fast to understand." I explained. He looked angry for a second before he composed himself. He stood up and took his plate to the sink where he quickly rinsed, dried it and put it away.

"Let's go then." He said with a grin which I returned. He helped me up -not that I needed it- and I followed him outside. We reached my mom's Ferrari and he opened the door for me. Once I was inside he walked around to his side. He was so tall yet so graceful that it always fascinated me when he walked.

When he was in we speeded off towards La Push. We spent most of the journey in comfortable silence with me just absorbing the area around me trying to see if I could see anything familiar. Unfortunately nothing rang any bells so I just sighed and fell back into my seat.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked immediately concerned. Bless him.

I groaned. "It annoys me how I can't remember anything. It is so frustrating knowing that I knew you but I can't remember." I growled and he sighed.

"Once you have seen or experienced something you never really forget. It just takes a while for your memory to come back. I bet if something heavy hit you on the head then you remember. Your brain just needs a wake up call." He said.

"Really?" I asked. Maybe I should slam my head on a wall or something or I'm sure if I paid Emmett then he could hit over the head with a book or something.

"I don't know. It usually works in films and cartoons so why not in real life? Not that I would let anything harm you anyway." He said but then his face became sad. I knew why. It was because something had harmed me before. I just couldn't remember what and it was making him angry that he didn't know either.

I sighed and wondered how Jenny and Martin were doing. Did they miss me? Were they safe?

"Hey Jake, why do you hang around the Cullen family so much?" I asked. He froze as my question had taken him off guard.

"Ummm…I don't know?" The way he said it sounded like a question.

"Don't lie to me Jacob. I've had enough of them my whole life." I said.

"I don't even know if I'm allowed to tell you. Edward would have my head off." He said nervously. Was he blushing?

"Please tell me." I pleaded trying to use my best puppy eyes; I even pouted a bit and he groaned as we pulled over and parked up.

We both got out and Jacob walked next to me radiating heat off his body that could melt the thickest ice.

"I just…I don't know if you will understand." He stuttered.

"Try me." I challenged. He sighed and looked up into my eyes.

"It's a wolf thing." He said.

I shrugged. "I still want to know."

He sighed and took a step towards me. "It's a little thing called imprinting." He started and I nodded. "Its how wolves find our soul mates. All it takes is to look in their eyes and suddenly it's not gravity holding you to Earth anymore; it's her. You would do anything and be anything for her." He explained. I looked at him slightly wide eyed.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked. So it was possible Jacob was in love with someone else. Or would be one day? I don't know why I was getting so worked up over this. But Jacob's next words shattered my heart.

"Yes"

**Please Review**


	19. The Kiss

**CHAPTER NINETEEN- THE KISS**

I gasped and took an automatic step back. Why was I such a fool? Here I was completely love struck by him when he was in love with someone else. Well now I know the saying 'life's a bitch and then you die' is one hundred percent true. I begin to turn to walk away when Jacob's hand reaches up and grabs my arm pulling me closer to him.

"Wait Ness, let me explain." He begged. I wouldn't meet his eyes as I could feel his boring into my face.

"Then I'm listening." I said but I still wouldn't look up as I continued to gaze at his chest. His big muscular chest -ugh stop it! He is not yours!

"Look I'm sorry but we have no choice. It's what nature wants. Please try to understand what I'm saying. Ugh Edward is going to be so mad at me!" He growled at the last part. "But surely you feel it too Nessie?" He asked. What the hell was he talking about?

I sighed and thought that I could at least try to stay friends with him. I mean it wasn't really his fault. I guess me and Jake just weren't meant to be.

"Who is she?" I asked finally looking up at him. He blinked and looked at me blankly before he started laughing.

"You're so freakin' blind Nessie." He managed to say through his fit of laughter.

"Jacob Black this is not funny." I said sternly. He managed to calm himself down enough to speak.

"It's you Ness." He choked out.

I froze. "What?" I asked confused trying to make sure I heard correctly.

He finally managed to stop laughing and sighed looking down at me with his soft brown eyes that made my heart melt. He reached down and softly caressed my cheek with the lightest of touches.

"It's you my Nessie. I imprinted on you the day you were born. It was the other week in the kitchen that I fell in love with you. I guess I have been falling in love with you for a while now but I just never really realised until that moment and I want to be with you, if you'll let me." He said in almost a whisper and so much intensity in his eyes that I felt like passing out right there and then but his large strong arms wrapped around my waist to hold me up.

"I-I love you too." I answered after a few seconds and he gasped.

"You do?" He asked completely dumbstruck and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes." I said and I had never seen him look so happy and I felt my own happiness explode inside me like a million fireworks and it felt nice. My heart leaped and my stomach twisted into knots of joy and bliss.

He leaned his face closer to mine and I knew there was no going back. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to go forward as fast as I could because I knew this was my future; my finally happily ever after. Better late than never I guess.

Then our lips touched and my love for him exploded. Our lips moved perfectly against each others as if they were shaped for each other exactly; two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Our lips parted and I could taste his hot sweet breath in my mouth. He was so sweet and gentle with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck the same time he wrapped his around my waist holding me tighter against him. It was so perfect.

When we pulled away we were both panting. He still held me close in his arms as if his life depended on it. He rested our foreheads together so our noses were touching and he took a deep breath.

"I love you too." He said and I smiled through the dizziness in my head. My first kiss. My first kiss was with my soul mate; bam I had it right first time. I would never need anyone else as long as Jacob was by my side.

He pecked my lips one last time before he started leading me down a pathway that I assumed led to the beach. My assumption was correct as he pulled me onto the sand. This place seemed so familiar and beautiful. There was driftwood and different coloured rocks scattered along the sand with many cliffs in the distance. The tide was out so all that was left was sand that was drenched in sea water.

"I already love it here." I said and Jake chuckled.

"Yeah I used to come down here all the time years ago before you disappeared." He said and shuddered at the memory. "I don't think I had ever been so scared in my entire life. You were my world and you were taken away from me. I couldn't breathe, eat or sleep. I was so scared that you were hurt." He said and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he began to shake.

"It's okay Jake. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere again." I said and breathed in his musky scent as if to remind my body that he was real and not just a dream.

He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and held me close as we continued walking. "You better not be. I don't think I could live through it." He said with a chuckle but I could detect the serious notes behind his joking façade. He kissed the top of my head seen as it was the only thing in reach given that he was so tall. No wonder everyone at school was intimidated by him or in the case of being a girl scared yet incredibly turned on by him. He did have a very handsome face and strong muscles. Not to mention his kind and caring personality. I doubted Rosalie and my dad really hated him.

We spent a good few hours on the beach just talking, kissing and cuddling up to each other. We were both happy in our own little bubble.

"Oh my god I can't believe I used to do that." I choked out between my hysterical laughter. Jake had started telling me stories from when I was little and how I used to bite him if I wasn't fed in time or I didn't get my own way.

"Good job you weren't venomous or I would have been doomed." Jacob said in mock horror. "Not that I would have minded as long as you were safe and happy. You can kill me anytime Ness." He said and I stopped laughing.

I looked at him appalled. "Okay do you have a mental health issue I should know about because it's not every day someone says that to me?" I said half joking half being serious. A world without Jake seemed impossible to imagine. I depended on him so much. He was my rock in life. He kept me going.

Jacob laughed. "I'm not mad but I do mean it. I know you won't anyway." He said with a sly smirk.

"And why is that Mr. Black?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because you would miss me." He said batting his long eyelashes at me and pouting. I playfully smacked him arm.

"The more you talk the more the idea seems more appealing." I said and he grinned pulling me tighter against him. He sighed in content as he rested his head on my shoulder. I leaned against him but then I caught a glimpse of his watch; something Jacob very rarely wears. Must be Alice blackmailing him again.

"Yikes, Jacob we better go it's getting late and everyone will be worried." I said standing up. He looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows before getting up and taking my hand.

We walked back to the car in comfortable silence and when we reached it Jake held the door open for me. I thanked him and got inside. He drove us home and when we arrived we didn't expect to find the whole family outside waiting with extremely worried expressions.

** Please Review**


	20. The Fight

**CHAPTER TWENTY- THE FIGHT**

Jacob jumped out of the car and I quickly followed. I looked around at everyone confused as Jacob and my father seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation.

"There're coming." Dad said simply. I looked at everyone's faces which were a mask of worry and determination. Alice had her eyes shut while rubbing her first fingers on her temples in deep concentration.

"I think that it's just Britney though. I saw us chasing her through the forest. Edward and Bella aren't there so I assume that they are staying with Nessie but that is all I can see." Alice explained coming out of her trance.

"When will she be here?" Carlisle asked seriously.

"About fifteen minutes." She answered and my dad hissed. "I'm sorry Edward I really tried but I couldn't see anything until just now." She apologized.

I stood in the living room quietly while they all planned how they were going to proceed. Jacob's arm around my waist was the only thing keeping me sane at this moment. I sighed shakily and he pulled me closer while my family continued their discussions. I didn't realise that I had been biting my nails until I ripped the nail off my index finger. I was started bleeding and Jake frowned at me. It hurt a lot but I watched in amazement as it healed right before my eyes. I guess Carlisle was right about my vampire side coming out.

Once everyone was ready a few minutes later they gave me hugs and kissed my cheeks and left. Jacob walked over to me staring into my eyes for a few seconds before kissing my forehead gently.

"Don't do anything stupid." Was all he said to me before running out and phasing. I watched the stop he had disappeared into long after he had gone and it made me jump when my mom came up behind me to hug me.

"It will be okay." She said to me. I just huffed and collapsed onto the couch and hoped that they would be okay. Again this was all my fault. I ruined everything that I touched. I was a curse.

"Don't think like that Ness." Dad said to me coming to sit down next to me. He placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. The three of us just sat there in silence waiting for our family to come back.

I felt my dad stiffen under me then jumped up as fast as I could blink growling at something in the distance. Mom jumped up to match his position letting out a fierce snarl of her own. I looked out the double glass doors that led into the back yard and the surrounding forest where figures were emerging.

They came out one by one and they were all the same people from a few days ago when I was attacked in the forest. I remembered Damien but the others I didn't recognise. There was a pale blonde man that appeared to be the leader. As soon as I saw them all I knew the whole thing had been a trap. Britney was leading my family away so I was left vulnerable. She always was a conniving little bitch.

"Hand the hybrid over." The blonde man said in an unfeeling voice.

Dad took a protective stance in front of me and my mom. "You will never touch her. No one is going to take her away Caius." My dad snarled. This looked like it was going to get ugly fast.

Caius laughed. "Oh like you let someone take her all those years ago. You can't be trusted and neither can she." He said pointing a cold finger in my direction. "She will reveal our secret and she must be stopped." I flinched at his words. How dare he? He didn't know me and I don't know him so what gives him the right to just judge me like that?

"Leave her alone!" My mom screamed. "She would never hurt anyone which is more than I can say about you!"

Caius growled at her and dad growled back. I looked at Damien who was smirking while he watched the scene unfold before him.

"You do know that your precious Britney will be killed." My mom said as if she was trying to provoke him. Why would she want to do that?

Damien went from smirking to laughing out loud. "Britney means nothing to me. She acts so love struck around me when little does she know I have no feelings for her at all. Once all this is over I was going to kill her anyway. She has no further use." He said coldly. Okay as much as I hated Britney I would never wish death on her.

"Hand the hybrid over." Caius ordered taking a step forward.

I clung to my dad's arm seeking comfort in his close proximity. My dad didn't move and he looked like he was focused on something far away. My mom looked at him confused as well. Then I heard movement in the surrounding forest and Caius and his little gang froze.

"You didn't think we were really going to fall for that did you?" Came Alice's bell- like voice from the edge of the trees. Then I saw all of my family with a many wolves flanking their sides. The largest russet one I recognised as Jake. His large dark eyes assessed me and made sure I was okay before he turned to growl at Caius.

The vampires in front of us looked at them in fear at their angry expressions. Even Carlisle looked furious that I had to look twice to make sure it was him.

"You don't mess with a member of my family, especially my granddaughter." Carlisle said.

My mom and dad swept me up into their embrace and it wasn't until I heard the screams of the vampires and smelled the smoke that I knew why. I buried my face in my dad's chest even more when the screaming stopped and all that could be heard was the crackled of the fire and the smell of air thick with black and purple smoke. It almost made me gag.

My parents' arms on me loosened and I was able to move again and out of their tight hold. The wolves were back in their human form and they all seemed vaguely familiar as if from a forgotten dream. Or another life. Jacob ran over and swept me up into his arms kissing my forehead and then pressing his face into my messy bronze curls.

"It's okay Ness, there're all gone and can't hurt you anymore." He reassured; although I wasn't sure if he was reassuring me or himself. Jacob placed me down again but still kept an arm around my waist. I didn't dare look at the little bon fire we had going in the back yard afraid of seeing the bodies of the people who wished my death. I couldn't be bothered to speak out loud so I sent Jake a little message.

_What happened to Britney? _I asked. Jacob jumped slightly and I frowned worriedly.

"It's okay Ness. I just haven't got used to that again. I forgot how intense it was." He sighed before answering my question. "We don't know. Her scent just disappeared but we knew we had to get back and save you three in time. Alice knew what was happening that was just our little plan to take them by surprise and manage to catch them." He explained and I nodded. I rested my head against Jacob's chest as my family watched the fire to make sure they all burned and I just hoped my life would get back to normal soon.

**Please Review**


	21. Getting Back to Normal

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE- GETTING BACK TO NORMAL**

"Renesmee I'm sure you will be fine." My dad tried to reassure me as I fidgeted in my seat as he drove us to school. We had stayed in Forks for the rest of week just to make sure things were safe. Edward and Bella were a little uneasy about me and Jacob dating but not shocked and they soon enough got used to the idea. The only person who wasn't happy was Rosalie but then again she hates Jacob but I don't care. If she can't accept us then that's her problem.

Jacob took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Dad pulled over and got out of the car. Jacob and I followed us and it felt like a lifetime ago that I was here. Now I had parents, a boyfriend and maybe even my life back on track. I woke up crying in the night still because of Jack and my adoptive parents. I still don't understand what happened to me but I am still grateful for my adoptive parents raising me. Maybe I'll never remember what happened to me. Britney had vanished into thin air so we didn't see her as a threat. Not that just one her could do something to a group of vampires and a pack of wolf shape-shifters.

I saw a few people give us a few weird looks and then I remembered that I was holding Jacob's hand and practically all the girls in school liked him. Great so this would make today even more impossible.

Jake pulled me closer o his side. "You'll be fine." He whispered in my ear. _Yeah right. _I projected to him and he frowned but said nothing. Jacob kissed the corner of my forehead before we parted ways and I headed for my music class with my dad and Rosalie.

"You smell like wet dog." Rose said wrinkling her nose. I just sighed and pretended I never heard her. When we walked into the classroom all eyes were on us and I looked down not meeting anyone's eyes. I heard a few whispers as I sat down so I just chewed my nails and doodled on my notepad.

After that Art was pretty much the same but I felt better seen as I was sat with Alice and Jacob so we just talked and laughed as we sketched our shoes so Mr. Booth could test our shading skills.

After a long morning the bell finally rang for lunch and I all but launched myself out of my seat and dashed out of the torture room known as a classroom. It reminded me of a time in my freshman year when I ran into the glass door leading into the main office. I was so embarrassed and I can never look at Mrs Morrison the same way again. Every time she sees me it still looks like she is trying hard not to laugh.

I froze when I saw Melanie walking down the corridor on her own from her locker. I have to try and make amends with her. We've been best friends for years and now we barely spoke to each other because I shut her out.

"Melanie, wait up!" I called out running towards her. She stopped at the sound of her name but continued walking when she registered that it was my voice. "Mel please I need to talk to you." I said as I approached behind her.

She finally turned to look at me with a pissed off but curious face. "What Ness? I'm kinda in a hurray." She said annoyed.

"Look Melanie, I'm really sorry about what happened. It wasn't me but the Cullens took me away on a little holiday to help me calm down and I'm feeling better now. Honest. I shouldn't have said those things to you and ignore you like I did. We have been best friends since I moved here and I really hope you can forgive me. I was wrong." I begged her. I pleaded with her with my eyes and her face relaxed.

"Come here you little freak." She joked and pulled me into a tight hug. "I forgive you. I was never really truly mad in the first place. I just felt helpless while you fell apart in front of my eyes. You were a mess Nessie and it scared me to see my best friend like that." She said and we held each other tighter.

We finally pulled apart and she cleared her throat. "So I guess those rumours about you becoming a drug addict and being sent to rehab aren't true then?" she said and I looked at her in shock before I groaned.

"How do people come up with these crazy stories?" I asked

"Beats me." Melanie said with a shrug. "Some of the stuff they do come up with is down right strange."

I laughed once. "Yeah, the story of my life."

Melanie and I both made our way to the cafeteria. We bought our food and we made our way to where my family and Jennifer were waiting for us. Emma was on a vacation to Hawaii and the others had just scattered so it was just us lot. Sammy didn't say much as I sat down next to her; she wouldn't look at me as she sat there playing with her food.

I sighed and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You'll always be my baby sister." I reassured her. She finally looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"It's good to have the old you back." Sammy said but I knew her well enough to know there was more.

"But?" I asked.

"But seeing you with your real family makes me want to meet mine. Martin wants to wait until he graduates but I want mine to see me graduate and go off to college and all that." She explained.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "You helped me find mine so I guess it's only fair if I return the favour." I said.

"You'll help me?" She asked surprised.

"Of course I will." I said and she smiled brightly.

We all laughed and talked through lunchtime with Jacob eating like a bottomless pit as usual. Jenny found out about me and Jacob and she seemed really happy for us. She seemed more relaxed now that I was pretty much back to my normal self. I was happy too. I was surrounded by family and friends who cared for me and it was a nice feeling. Dad smiled at me and winked and I smiled back.

The bell rang for our afternoon lessons and I began making my way to my French class. I had that class with Jasper although he sat at the back of the room so he had got a head start walking there before me.

I thought I could smell something strange in the air and it was making me edgy but I just tried to ignore it. It was very sweet almost like my family but I had never really smelt that scent before. Well maybe once…

But before I could think an ice cold white hand shot out of the science lab and yanked me inside with an iron grip throwing me onto the floor.

**Please Review**


	22. The Fire

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO- THE FIRE**

I groaned as I cradled my sore arm in my hand. Holy shit this person had a good grip. I could already feel the bruise forming. I then suddenly found myself at the other side of the room and a huge pain in my chest. Someone had kicked me and I didn't think that person was human.

"You bitch!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Britney.

"W-what do you want?" I managed to choke out. I could taste blood in my mouth. I knew that wasn't a good sign.

I gasped as Britney's hand came into contact with my cheek spearing me to the floor again. Dad where are you? At least let Alice see me…wait; Alice can't see me. Crap!

"Like you don't know what I want." Britney spat at me nudging my body with her foot. I could feel myself starting to heal but that wouldn't stop her from injuring me further.

"You made a fool out of me Renesmee! You stole Jake from me!" She snarled.

"He was never yours!" I shouted back at her. Why wasn't anyone hearing this from outside?

Britney laughed and started walking towards one of the lab tables and sat down on it. "Oh yes of course. You're his little favourite. He belongs to you and you belong to him. The magic of imprinting. The love of my life Damien told me all about it. Well he was the love of my life before your family murdered him." She said fiddling with one of the gas taps that we used for experiments. I got into so much trouble for braking one of them once. I very nearly set the school on fire.

"Damien didn't love you. He was just using you. He admitted it himself." I said trying to sit up but my arms just collapsed underneath me. My chest was killing me and my head hurt.

"Shut up!" She hissed at me making me cower back into the wall. "He did love me but you went and ripped him apart. So I might as well have some revenge. I kill the Cullens' precious little hybrid and get to get rid of you at the same time. It's a win win for me."

Surely Britney wouldn't go that far? But seeing the anger and hatred in her eyes made me think she just might. DAD WHERE ARE YOU!

As fast as I could blink Britney had smacked me again. She kicked me in the chest and I heard a snap as something broke. A rib maybe? The force behind her attack knocked the breath out of me. Carlisle did mention that a newborn vampire was incredibly strong. I looked up at Britney as her bright red eyes turned to a thirsty shade of black.

She turned on her heels and walked towards the gas tap again twisting it slowly turning it on. The gas hissed as it touched the air and the smell of it was making me gag. It smelled like strong sulphur. She just smiled at me.

"Aw does it smell bad? Why couldn't you just go back to wherever you came from? Me and Damien could be travelling happily together right now. He said he loved me more than anything that I was special and he was going to show me the world." If she could cry I'm sure she would but her eyes just went a shade darker- if that was even possible.

"He would have said anything to get you on his side. He never loved you. Please Britney, we can help you. There is a life other than killing humans for their blood. You could be happy and find your true mate." I pleaded with her. I knew my family would kill her when they found us. I did hate Britney but I would never wish death on her or on anyone. I wanted to help her. I wanted to help her get her life in order so she could become a nice person I knew she was underneath. Everyone had a bad side for a reason. Even I can be a bit insecure because of my dark past so she must have a reason too. I know Carlisle wouldn't hesitate to help her.

Britney screamed at me. "I don't believe you! You ruined everything you little whore. Coming to this school with your stupid fake family and then stealing Jake away from me. Do you want to know what really happened the night your parents died?" She asked reaching for a wooden splint that teachers keep on their desks for lighting Bunsen burners.

I froze in fear and in shock. Fear for what she might be about to do and shock of the mention of my adoptive parents. How could she know what happened?

Britney began talking while fiddling with the splint in her hand. "You see when you were kidnapped so many years ago Caius decided that you were too dangerous to be kept alive but Aro wouldn't listen. He said you could be useful in the future and you hadn't broken the law yet. So after that Caius and a few others broke off and went to track you down. All the while he had Demetri the tracker working for him on the inside. He pretended to track you for Aro and the Cullen clan but claimed to never find you. Though he did know where you really were. He made out that it was possible that you had been killed so the Volturi would leave you alone and make the Cullens give up. The Volturi accepted it but the Cullens wouldn't. Your stupid little wolf would sense it when you were dead because he would die too. They knew you were alive. Caius followed you around the world with your new family making sure that you wouldn't give us away. How you ended up with them is still unknown but at least we had found you. Then when that big guy in your coven came across your sent we knew we had to destroy you. We couldn't trust the Cullens with you again not after they let a human take you. Then you went and fell in love with the werewolf and find out everything. After your little episode of humiliating me in the cafeteria I ran off into the forest. That's when I met Damien. He told me all kinds of stuff about your family and why he was here. We fell in love and he changed me to make me stronger." She explained. "Now about your parents: Caius couldn't risk them finding out what you really were so he blackmailed them. He made them make out they were just going for a drive and he led them out of town. Of course he killed them and pushed their car and bodies into the lake making it look like an accident."

I was almost hyperventilating by the time she had finished. They killed them. I knew it was no accident.

"Did he kill Jack too?" I asked but I think I already knew the answer.

"No, Caius didn't kill Jack; I did. I was around town and I just got really thirsty. I knew he was our brother so I thought why not? You deserved it." She said motioning to me with the splint before pulling out a lighter.

That was all it took for me to snap. "NO!" I screamed at her. Despite my injuries my sudden anger gave me a rush and I charged towards her using my vampire strength to try and push her over. She wouldn't budge. She just simply knocked me to the ground again and lit the splint. I watched with wide eyes as she held it near the tap.

"Britney if you do that we both die!" I said knowing how flammable vampires were. I needed to reach my dad.

She just laughed. "Fire won't kill me. The only way to kill a vampire is if you rip them apart."

"Yeah and then burn the pieces." I finished. She just glared at me. She still didn't believe me.

I decided I might as well use my ability to enhance the chances of my dad hearing me. It was worth a shot.

_DAD, HELP ME! I _cried out in my mind.

But it was too late. Britney held the splint in front of the leaking gas and fire shot forward like flame thrower immediately setting the opposite wall on fire. There was no way out. Me and Britney were both trapped. If I didn't charge towards her I would have been able to escape because the door was being blocked by fire. Britney turned to smirk at me and I glared back.

"What have you done!" I cried out to her. The room was starting to become thick with toxic smoke making it hard to breathe and see. Luckily I had been to a trip to a fire station and they had taut us what to do. My lungs already ached from when Britney had kicked me rib. I dropped low to the floor where there was the most oxygen and tried to crawl to towards a window and open it. They had safety bars on them so I couldn't get out but maybe I could ventilate some of the smoke out. There was a ventilation machine in the room but the switch was on the other side. I began coughing violently as I tried to find the windows. Britney was just stood there watching me with amused eyes.

"Nessie!" I heard a familiar voice call. It was dad. What took him so long.

"Dad!" I cried out hoping he would follow my voice. I could vaguely make out the shape of my dad breaking the door down. He gasped when he saw what was going on. The fire was beginning to spread up the wall and onto the ceiling and coming closer towards me and Britney and closer to the door where my dad was.

I knew it was going to happen before it happened. The flames gravitated towards Britney and before I knew it her entire body was in flames. She let out an ear piercing scream and I could hear the fire alarm being let off and screaming kids as they rushed to get out. I was trapped. There was no way my dad could make it through the wall of fire. I could feel the heat on my skin burning me.

"Don't worry Ness I'm going to get you!" My dad shouted to me.

"Take your time." I shouted back sarcastically. My heart was racing one hundred miles an hour panicking. I felt my consciousness slipping away as the smoke filled my lungs. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't think about anything else other than the fact that I could die any second right now.

"NO!" I heard my dad shriek as I heard the ceiling creak under its weakness before cracking. I weakly looked up as I saw it collapse and fall on top of me. I felt a beam snack me on the head before I was out of it completely.

**Please Review**


	23. Denial

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE- DENIAL **

**Jacob's point of view**

I could barely concentrate in my history class. I felt Nessie's pull on my chest and I wondered what on earth she could be up to. I took me a while to react when I heard the fire alarm go off. That was when I knew something was wrong. The class was cheering thinking it was just a drill but with the teachers panicking, they soon realised that it wasn't a drill and then they were all screaming and running outside especially when the smelt traces of smoke in the air.

I was bout to follow the other students outside when I just caught sight of Alice and Jasper running down the corridor at vampire speed. Jasper had about three fire extinguishers in his hands. Before my mind could catch up with my body I was running down the corridor after them but I wasn't just running after them; I was following Nessie's pull.

I skidded around the corner and saw Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper trying desperately to put out the fire that had broken out in on of the science labs. If Ness was in there then I will jump into that fire myself. Screw the third degree burns I would get; as long as she was safe.

Just as I reached them Edward had managed to clear a path and ran straight in their at vampire speed. I followed and gasped at the sight. My Nessie was laying there unconscious under a pile of rubble. It looked like the ceiling had collapsed on her and Edward was desperately trying to dig her out. I snapped myself out of my shock and rushed towards her form and helped Edward dig her out throwing beams of wood and pieces of plaster in every direction. Edward shrieked like an animal in pain at something and when I looked down I saw what it was. One of the wooden beams had smacked her across the head and was bleeding into an already large pool of blood on the floor. I growled and began to dig faster.

It seemed like forever but we finally pulled her out from under all the rubble and I sighed with relief when there were no burns that I could see but she was very filthy with her skin blackened by smoke and with dust from the collapsed ceiling stuck to her beautiful cream and roses skin.

"We have to get her to Carlisle quickly!" Edward said over the ring of the fire alarm. I nodded and pulled her close to me. The others pretty much had the fire under control and they followed us as we ran past. The firemen could handle what was left of it. As I ran out I notice a pile of ashes on the floor; vampire ashes.

"It was Britney." Edward said answering my thoughts and I had to really try and stop myself from phasing with Nessie in my arms. That leech Britney had come back and tried to hurt Renesmee. I hope she rots in hell the evil bitch.

We ran out one of the back entrances to school away from the students and teachers that we outside at the front of the school. Bella and Blondie were waiting there with confused expressions.

"NO!" Bella screamed as she registered the beaten unconscious Nessie in my arms. She ran towards us and buried her face in Nessie's curls that were now mattered with dust silently sobbing. Edward urged us on though and as I watched Bella's broken face and seeing my imprint in the state she was in made a few tears fall down my face.

We made it home where Carlisle was waiting for us. I guessed that someone had already called him. Esme had her hands cupped around her mouth and gasped as her eyes ran over Nessie. I struggled to let Carlisle take her out of my arms but I gave in knowing that he was going to help her. Edward ran upstairs with them and I began pacing the floor. I wanted to be up there with her but I had to let them help her.

"Jake, stop pacing! You're driving me insane." Bella snapped at me and I stopped pacing to glare at her. She glared back in response. I couldn't be bothered to argue with her so I just collapsed onto the nearest couch and drummed my fingers on the armrest impatiently. Bella rolled her eyes but look anxious as well. They all did. They were all frozen statues of anxiety. Edward and Carlisle weren't saying anything from upstairs so it was hard to figure out what was going on. I could hear them moving around but that was about it. The sound of Nessie's heartbeat was the only sound that kept me from losing it right now. What if I lost her? I wouldn't hesitate to follow her out of this world because my life meant nothing without her. I was born to love and protect her so there was no point to my life without her. I still don't understand how I lived through those years before she was born and now I have to face the possibility of losing her after we had just found her.

No. I couldn't afford to think that way. She will survive. She had to. Renesmee has been a fighter since the day she was born. I had to be strong for her.

I jumped to my feet when Carlisle came downstairs about two hours later but it felt like eternity to me as I'm sure it did for the others.

He sighed. "We managed to stop the bleeding but she is asleep at the minute. I don't think it's a coma but I have no idea when she will wake up. Her body seemed to be taking time out to heal." He said sadly.

As soon as he finished I was running upstairs with Bella at my heels. I ran into Carlisle's study and was greeted by the sight of my love fast asleep in a hospital bed with rails and with some equipment hooked up to her. Her skin had been cleaned but it held no life behind it. I fell to my knees at her side and Bella whimpered. I was vaguely aware of Edward pulling her into his arms but all I could focus on was her face. How her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that had held me to the earth since the day she was born were now hidden from me under her pale eyelids. She had a small bandage wrapped around her head and she had a bit of a restless expression on her face.

So I guessed all we had to do was sit here and wait for her to wake up. I would wait forever if I had to just to see her smile again. I hoped she would wake up soon. I brought her fragile little hand to my lips and gently kissed the only skin that felt warm to me. "Please wake up soon my Nessie." I whispered against her wrist.

**Please Review**


	24. Flashback

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR- FLASHBACK**

I was clawing my way out of my mother's stomach to get to the much needed air. I couldn't breathe. My dad held me in his arms and whispered my name with so much shock and love. Being held by my human mother for the first time; how tempting her blood was. Meeting my aunt Rosalie, seeing the most beautiful man ever walk into my view and how his eyes changed as he looked into mine; they held so much love and protectiveness. My Jacob. He held me in his arms for the first time and called me Nessie.

I met my mother for the second time and this time it was for forever. Nothing would ever separate us again. Alice and Rosalie would dress me in pretty dresses and take lots of pictures of me. Jacob would take me hunting and see who could catch the largest prey; he would always roll his eyes at the mess I would make. My mother would read to me every night and my dad would sing to me the lullaby he wrote just for me. I also met Billy, Jacob's dad for the first time; how his eyes swelled with pride as he watched me cling shyly to Jake and he whispered reassuringly into my ear. I would build sand castles on the beach with Jacob, Quil and Claire.

The dreaded day the Volturi came. I grew close to the vampires Carmen and Zafrina; they were my friends. The other man that was like me saved me; his name was Nahuel. The horrible death of Irina had scared me and how Aro's red eyes scared me. My mother had crushed me to her chest and dad wrapped his arms around both of us when the Volturi had left. Jacob and I were laughing for hours afterwards when he would make jokes about Vladimir and Stefan. I shook my head at him; I thought they were fascinating with their strange skin and milky eyes. Mom always tried to keep me away from them but I never knew why.

We visited my Grandpa the next day. Everyone was there and poor Grandpa had a house full of huge werewolves and vampires yet he was completely unaware of the latter. He had given me some Lego bricks to play with and Jake had played with me for hours building houses and trees.

Every Sunday Esme, mom and I would bake some cakes or cookies for the werewolves with me just ending up making a mess and all the family laughing at me. I would often hang out with the wolf pack on Friday's at Emily's house and I would help her cook for the wolves or sit on the counter and watch her. Me and Seth would mess around subtly stealing food off the trays Emily had taken out of the oven.

I was a flower girl at Grandpa and Sue's wedding. Alice had helped them prepare and plan it but Grandpa really put his foot down when he said he didn't want a big fairytale wedding. Mom and Leah looked beautiful as bridesmaids and Billy looked handsome as Grandpa's best man.

I danced with Dad on the dance floor- well he more held me in his arms while he twirled around. I felt seven foot tall while Jacob held me and danced around with me. We both towered over everyone else. I didn't want to take me dress off when we got home. I felt like a princess and Alice promised to let me keep it.

Months went by and I would run in the forest with Jacob on my little adventures climbing trees and hunting. Jake was with me every step of the way filling my head with stories and legends of his tribe. We would sit and toast marshmallows in the fire at the bonfires held at La Push beach and my father would teach me how to play the piano and to sing. I was leading a very happy life with my family and literally also being raised by a pack of wolves.

Until the day I went hunting shortly after my first birthday. I ran behind some trees stalking an elk when that man had approached me. He threatened me and tossed me into the back of his van and took me away to that place. I was placed on an uncomfortable bed while they pocked and prodded at me with all these different objects. They all wore hospital masks over their mouths and caps so it was hard to identify their features. After what felt like forever I was no longer being held down but they injected me with something that made me feel weak and tired until I finally fell asleep with them watching me like a hawk.

When I awoke my memory was erased and I had no idea where I was. The doctors and nurses helped me up and I was still dazed and confused. They were so polite to me giving me some chocolate milkshake and a cookie before leading me into a little bedroom. They left me in there alone for a few hours. I slept for a while until a knock on the door woke me up and some people walked in. A few were nurses while the other two looked like normal people. The woman was dressed quite nicely in a dress that fell to her knees and the man was in a suit complete with a matching tie. They looked like people of high class.

They were really nice to me and played with me for a few hours and I really like them. When they left I was placed in a room with three other children. One was a three year old girl with soft blonde hair and a very cute face and the other two were older boys: one of them looked about eight with straight brown hair and brown eyes while the other looked about six with blonde hair and blue eyes. I quickly became friends with them; especially the blonde girl who I found out was called Sammy. They all thought my name was weird but we all laughed about it.

A few days later the two nice people had come back for us and asked us what we would think about us living with them. Of course we were really eager and this made the woman cry with happiness. She told us to call her mom and the man dad. They took us home with them but their house was smaller than I imagined. We had a wonderful childhood. We grew up mostly in China and Peru until we finally moved to Alaska. I was used to a warm climate but I thought the snow was beautiful; almost as beautiful as the yellow eyes Cullens. My family. My real family that loved me so much they hadn't stopped searching for me for all those years I was gone. My heart swelled with pride and joy.

"Nessie-" Someone was whispering. It was a beautiful husky voice and it was slowly bringing me back to reality.

"Renesmee, please wake up." The broken voice begged. This angle sounded like he was crying. My poor Jacob.

I tried to open my eyes and bring myself out of this place in the corner of my mind. To touch him and say everything would be okay. That's because it would be. I knew the truth now and I remembered everything. My parents weren't bad people but what they did was bad. They had used every penny they had to buy me, Sammy, Martin and Jack off an illegal group of people who took and messed with a child's memory so they could then sell them to people who couldn't have children. That was why I couldn't remember. Jacob was right. All I needed was a bang on the head to bring the memories back.

I moaned as I opened my eyes and stared into the dark brown ones of my Jacob. He gasped. "Renesmee?" He whispered through his tears.

**Please Review**


	25. Recovering

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE- RECOVERING**

"Nessie?" Jacob gasped as I opened my eyes. That had to be the biggest flashback I have ever had. I saw my whole life from the moment I was born right up to now. I tried to sit up and I whimpered as pain shot all the way through my body. Jacob's warm hands gently pushed me back down.

"What happened?" I asked as I took in my body with some bandages here and there with a drip connected to me.

Jake growled lowly. "Britney." He spat out. "She got you and beat you up a little bit before setting the room on fire." Well I remembered that bit but how bad was I?

As if he could read my mind Jacob answered. "You had a few broken ribs and a bump on the head along with the smoke inhalation your body just shut down for a while."

"So wait how long have I been out?" I asked a little panicky.

"About a week." He answered gazing into my eyes refusing to break contact. "Carlisle wasn't sure when you were going to wake up because you were just so out of it. You gave no sign of waking up any time soon and it scared me so much." He said bowing his head and resting it on my arm. I reached out with my arm- wincing when it hurt- and touched his hair lightly stroking it trying to sooth him.

"When I saw you under all that debris your head bleeding and unresponsive; I have never been so scared in all my life." He mumbled into my skin.

I turned my head to look at the door when I saw it open and my parents walked in. "Oh baby you're awake!" My mother cried out and wrapped her arms over my form as if she was trying to shield me.

"I'm fine mom." I said wrapping my arm that wasn't trapped under Jacob around her. "I'm so sorry."

Mom realised me to look at my face. Her expression was shocked and pained. "Why are you apologising?" She asked appalled.

"Because it's all my fault." I said sniffing.

"Sweetheart, how could it possibly be your fault? If it's anybody's fault its mine. I didn't hear you on time and I couldn't reach you. I should have got there sooner." My dad said with his voice cracking. I reached my arm out towards him and he walked over to me wrapping his stone arms around me.

"Everything will be okay now." He soothed me. "Britney is dead, Caius is dead and they are never going to hurt you again. Nothing will stand in the way of us being a family again." He vowed and he stood up looking at me in fierce determination.

Jacob looked up then and nodded in agreement before looking at my face again. He looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Where are Sammy and Martin? Are they okay?" I asked.

"There're fine Ness. They have come to see you a few times but they have had to go to school." Mom explained stroking my hair as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. Dad smiled at me and Jake squeezed my hand.

"How are you feeling Ness?" Carlisle asked as he walked in smiling at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay I guess."

"Does anything hurt?"He asked pressing different parts of my body.

"I'm a little sore and achy but I remember everything." I said and everyone froze and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You remember everything?" My dad asked slowly still shocked.

"Yeah it was the weirdest thing. As I blacked out I had a huge flashback and I saw my whole life from my birth to now. I remember everything." I explained.

"Can you remember why you were taken?" Carlisle asked with his eyes sparkling at this new knowledge.

"Yeah. It was for this programme where they just go around taking kids form wherever they go and then they mess with their memories. Then they sell them to rich people who can't have children." I said disgusted. I was so angry at my adoptive parents for going along with that. It was sick but I wondered if it still happened. "It was Caius who killed my parents and Britney killed Jack out of thirst and revenge." I said with tears beginning to form in my eyes.

Jacob moved up to kiss my forehead reassuringly and I smiled at him. He smiled back and seemed to be jumping for joy that I was finally awake. I loved him so much.

My dad smiled and began to pull my mom out the room. "I'm sure Renesmee needs to rest now. She has been through a lot." My dad said and my mom blew a kiss at me before walking out. Carlisle did a few more tests on me before walking out himself.

I clutched Jacob's hand tighter in mine. "You're not going to leave are you?" I asked with my voice rising.

He smiled at me gently. "If you don't want me to I wouldn't leave you for the world." He said and kissed me on the lips. I think it was meant to be just a peck but I wanted more. I held on to his face clutching him to me and opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. He followed without hesitation and our lips danced in sensual bliss. When he pulled away we were both panting and he placed a delicate kiss on my cheek before sitting back down on the chair that was next to my bed again.

"I missed you so much." Jacob whispered huskily bringing my hand to his lips and keeping it there.

"I missed you too." I choked out. I never wanted to leave again. I wanted to stay with my real family. I got what I had wished for my whole life: my real family that had been looking for me for years. I loved them so much and I had my true love by my side. As cheesy as it sounded I liked it. I was back where I belonged and no one could take me away again.

I drifted back to sleep thinking about all of this and I felt Jacob press his lips to my forehead.

"I love you Renesmee." He said against my skin resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Jacob." I said as I rifted to sleep.

**Please Review**


	26. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_One year later_

"Renesmee Cullen." Principle Morgan said and I hear my family cheer as I walked up to him to receive my diploma. I was finally graduating and moving on with my life. After I had heeled I went back to school straight after not wanting to miss anything. There were a few dodgy rumours going around about me and my family but I learned to ignore them. I refused to give them the satisfaction by reacting to them. It was just what they wanted to get a good scoop. Jacob had been perfect looking after me and all of the Cullens had been excellent tutors getting me back on track and bumping my grades up to where they were at the start impressing all my teachers.

I had my life back on track. Sammy had found out about her real family with our help and she was moving back with to Australia as soon as she graduated. I was just as shocked when I found out she was from Australia and I was going to miss her when she moved all the way around the world but we promised to keep in touch. Martin said he was going to wait until he felt it was the right time to find his real family. He didn't feel ready yet for all the drama and just wanted to enjoy collage for now. I could understand his motives but I could help but feel sorry for him when me and Sammy were around our real family. It turned out that Sammy's parents were explorers of the outback and loved to study snakes and other reptiles. I like her parents; they were really nice and welcoming and they adored Sammy to bits and were devastate when she mysteriously vanished one day when they took her on a trip to Sydney to see the city. They had never gone back there since. Not that I blamed them after what happened.

"Congratulations Renesmee." Principle Morgan said smiling at me. He was so proud of what I had become after everything that happened and I had actually grown to respect him. After all he did sort of help me through a tough time; not that I cared to notice at the time. But that was the past and I had learned that you can't live in the past because it only disturbs your future. You can't change the past so it's best to move on.

"Thank you." I said as I shook his hand and took my diploma. I then went to stand with the rest of the crowd where my mom and Emmett were already waiting for me.

"Well done squirt." Emmett said as my mom wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks Em." I said ignoring his name calling. I watched as everyone else got there diplomas and smiled at all my friends as they walked past. Soon Principle Morgan had got through everyone and we all threw our hats into the air. I just let mine fall to the ground. I was glad to be out of here and couldn't wait to start my life where it was supposed to be right now.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and judging by Rosalie's disgusted expression it was my fiancé Jacob. Jake had proposed to me a few months ago but we didn't plan on getting married until around summer next year. We were just going to enjoy being together until then. Only my family and my closest friends knew.

"Congratulations." He said as he kissed my cheek. I giggled.

"Thanks, you too." I replied relaxing into his embrace. He sighed and rocked us back and forth as family crowed their children who were now about to be set free into the adult world finding jobs and starting families. I knew my future and it was right by my family's and Jacob's side.

I had changed a lot over the year as that terrible experience had taught me so much and that was that life wasn't easy. Do I really spoil the good things for the sake of the bad?

Jacob tugged on my hand and led us outside where we sat on a bench looking out into the forest.

"I love you, you know that?" He said looking down at me and smiling.

"I love you too Jake but you already know that." I said resting my head against his shoulder. He rested his cheek against the top of my head and sighed.

"I know." He replied. "So how does it feel to be out of school?" He asked.

I laughed. "I feel free and ready to start my future." I said taking his hand in mine and kissing his knuckles as I symbol that he was involved. I felt his lips pull back into a smile against my hair and he leaned to down to capture my lips with his. I kissed my future husband back with the same enthusiasm and I placed my hand against his face.

_I_ _love you. Forever._ I said in his head and he smiled against my lips and moved down to trace kissed over my jaw line. He murmured an agreement and then kissed my lips again and I showed him flashes of my future. Of our future. I couldn't wait to get started.

**The End**


End file.
